Double Duel
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: Jusqu'où arrivera Poudlard avant de découvrir qui est l'espion... Draco et Harry se ferront ils avoir par cette mascarade... Venez le découvrir
1. Chapitre 1 pov Harry

Double duel  
  
Auteur : Tunder Angel  
  
couple : Draco/Harry, mais pas pour le début. Je l'ai placé R c'est pour plus tard.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Alexandre qui sort de mon imagination tordu. Les autres sont a une merveilleuse écrivaine nommée J.K. Rowling.  
  
Maintenant place au premier chapitre de ma première fanfic.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 Frisson sur le Chemin de Traverse  
  
Harry est sur le Chemin de traverse, afin d'acheter ses manuels scolaires. C'est son avant dernière année à Poudlard. Et oui, il est déjà en 6ième année. Il a besoin d'un nécessaire à balai pour son Éclair de Feu, le plus rapide de tous les balais magiques. Il entre au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il aperçoit Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Salut Ron, salut Hermione!  
  
-Bonjour Harry! dit Ron  
  
-Comment ce sont passées tes vacances, Harry? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Elles sont super. Sirius est Cool, comparé au Dursleys.  
  
-C'est vrai que ça doit être différent de chez les moldus.  
  
Les trois amis se mirent à rire à cette affirmation. Après qu'Harry eut acheté le nécessaire à balai pour son Éclair de Feu, ils sortirent du magasin. Au bout d'un instant, quelqu'un rentra directement dans Harry.  
  
- Hey le balafré, regarde où tu vas! Tu devrait re-mettre tes affreuse lunettes rondes. Au moins, tu voyais où tu marchais. Dit Draco avec son ton insolent et froid habituel.  
  
-Hey la fouine, premièrement je n'ai plus de besoin de mes lunettes, maintenant, pour bien voir. Et deuxièmement, c'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans. Je crois que c'est toi qui a besoin de lunettes Malfoy. Répliqua Harry sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Un Malfoy avoir besoin de lunettes, tu rêves Potter. Répondit Draco du tac- au-tac.  
  
-Impossible Malfoy. Jamais je ne rêverait à toi. répliqua le brun  
  
Harry et Draco s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre et il étaient sur le point de commencer une bagarre avec leurs baguettes magiques. Hermione qui avait remarqué le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé, les empêcha de se battre, en leurs disant :  
  
-Vous voulez vous faire expulser de Poudlard ou quoi? Vous savez qu'on a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.  
  
Harry et Draco se reculèrent en ce lançant un regard noir. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un grand frisson les traversa tous les deux.  
  
«Ce doit être à cause que je le déteste», pensa Harry.  
  
-Tu vas voir à Poudlard... dit rageusement Draco.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, Malfoy. Au secours, j'ai peur. répondit sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
Draco tourna les talons et entra dans le magasin d'où les trois amis étaient sortis.  
  
-Je l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge. Je crois que tu l'as vraiment enragé Harry. dit Ron.  
  
-Harry, on dirait que tu as pris les habitudes de Malfoy. Tu n'a jamais agit de cette façon auparavant. dit Hermione.  
  
-Ça dérange pas, Hermione. L'important, c'est qu'il a bouché Malfoy. dis Ron content de ce que Harry avait fait.  
  
Harry ne l'écoutait même pas. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Une main s'agita devant lui. C'était Ron qui essayait de le ramener sur terre.  
  
-La terre appelle Harry.  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Tu étais dans la Lune. répondit Hermione.  
  
-Oh, ok. dit Harry, d'une voix lointaine.  
  
Il finir d'acheter leurs articles scolaires et allèrent au Chaudron Baveur, afin de boire une bière au beurre. Harry eut l'esprit ailleurs le restant de l'après-midi.  
  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et entra chez lui.  
  
******************  
  
En entrant, Harry vit son parrain assit devant l'ordinateur.  
  
-Puis, Harry, comment c'est passé ta journée? demanda Sirius en levant la tête pour le regarder.  
  
-Très bien. Je vais porter mes choses dans ma chambre.  
  
Après avoir été porté ses objets dans sa chambre, il redescendit au salon.  
  
-Harry, ça te dirait de jouer au Playstation. Une bonne course de voiture.  
  
Harry avait encore l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
-Hein? demanda Harry qui venait d'atterrir sur terre.  
  
-Une petite couse sur le Playstation?  
  
-Ok. Répondit Harry.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le sofa, celui en face de la télévision, puis jouèrent quelques parties. C'est Sirius qui gagna la majeur partie du temps. D'ailleurs il trouva ça un peu bizarre, parce que d'habitude, c'est toujours son neveu qui gagne.  
  
Ensuite, ils allèrent s'assoirent à la table, afin de souper.  
  
-Harry, est-ce que ça vas? Tu n'as même pas touché à ton morceau de pizza, ni à ta salade. Et tu as le teint pâle. demanda Sirius un peu inquiet.  
  
-Moi, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Répondit le jeune homme.  
  
-Es-tu certain que tu n'es pas malade? demanda Sirius inquiet.  
  
-J'en suis certain, répondit froidement Harry.  
  
Il commençait à être ennuyés par toutes ces questions.  
  
-Je monte me coucher. dit Harry d'un ton las.  
  
-Mais Harry, tu n'as même pas mangé.  
  
-J'ai pas faim. Je mangerais peut être quelques choses tout a l'heure.  
  
-Ok. Mais es-tu certain que tu n'es pas malade?  
  
Harry tourna le coin du salon et monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha, regarda un peu ses posters en se posant une question. « Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Malfoy pour qu'il ai cette égratignure sur la joue.» Et il s'endormit avec cette question en tête.  
  
Laissé moi une p'tite Review pour vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. 


	2. Chapitre 2 pov Draco

Auteur : Tunder Angel  
  
couple il n'y en a pas pour l'instant. Mais c'est un Draco/Harry.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Alexandrer qui sort de mon imagination (plus tard), mais les autres appartiennent à une merveilleuse écrivaine ; J.K. Rowling  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Yellow Submarine: Le premier chapitre est Classic comme tu dis, mais la suite risque de changer de style.  
  
sirie-stefie : Ça me tentai que Sirius soit Cool, il essaye de reprendre les années qu'il a perdu loin de son neveu.  
  
angy : désolé pour le temps de mes verbes, mais je n'ai jamais été brillante pour les verbes.  
  
lyly : Bien tu es servis. Voila le 2e chapitre de ma fic.  
  
Merci pour vos review.  
  
Ce chapitre est la version de Draco.  
  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, en plus, il est un peu plus long que le premier.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Draco se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, essouffler et tremblant. C'était à cause d'un rêve. Cauchemar, serait un terme plus approprié. Il était devenu Mangemort et tuait des personnes. Ensuite, il se faisait ordonné de tuer ses grands-parents par Le Grand Mage Noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas les tuer, donc Voldemord le fit souffrir en l'obligeant à le regarder tuer ses grands-parents. Ce qui était l'enfer pour lui, parce que ses grands-parents étaient tous ce qui comptait pour lui. Ils avaient toujours étés très gentils avec lui.  
  
Ça fait près d'une semaine qu'il fait le même rêve et qu'il a de la misère à se ré-endormir après.  
  
Draco était assis dans son lit et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. « Encore ce putain de rêve. Je ne peux même plus avoir la foutu paix, même dans mes rêves. Le jour c'est mon père qui me tanne pour que je devienne Mangemort, comme lui. »  
  
Il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Heureusement qu'il y a une salle de bain dans chaque chambre. Draco insonorisa la salle de bain et alla prendre sa douche. Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla d'un pyjama de soie vert foncé et avait les cheveux encore mouillés.  
  
-Trowy? demanda Draco a voix basse, pour de ne pas réveillé son père.  
  
Trowy, l'elfe de maison de Draco, apparu en un 'POP'  
  
-M. Draco a appelé Trowy? demanda le petit elfe.  
  
-Oui, j'aurai besoin que tu apportes mes vêtements à la salle de lavage. Ensuite, tu pourrai apporter deux bières-au-beurre et des croissants au chocolat et à cannelle. Lui demanda Draco en lui faisant un sourire.  
  
-D'accord monsieur Draco.  
  
L'elfe disparu comme il était apparu, dans un 'POP', avec les vêtements. Trowy apparu quelques instant plus tard avec un plateau contenant de la bière-au-beurre et des croissant au chocolats et cannelle. L'elfe s'apprêta à partir, quand Draco lui dit : -Trowy, reste un peu. Assis toi là, à ma table de travail.  
  
Trowy alla s'asseoir, se demandant de quoi son maître voulait parler ce soir. Il vit Draco apporter une chaise à la table et apporta le plateau que Trowy avait apporté il y a quelques minutes. Draco insonorisa sa chambre deux fois, au cas où son père ou sa mère venait à passer par là.  
  
Ils parlèrent tout en mangeant.  
  
-Eh... Trowy, tu peux m'appelé Draco quand on est entre nous.  
  
-Ok. Mais mons... eh Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivez au visage? demanda le petit elfe inquiet.  
  
-C'est encore père qui s'est mis en colère et m'a frapper. Répondit Draco à son meilleur ami depuis toujours.  
  
-Je suis désolé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'est pas très patient ces temps ci. Et qu'il s'enrage pour un rien. Il a déjà menacé Chelby, son elfe, de la tuer car elle avait trébuché sur une planche et a renversé le plateau de thé.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très patient. Le pire c'est quand il a trop bu et qu'il est stressé. Ce temps là, il devient violent. Ça c'est empiré depuis qu'il veut que j'entre dans le clans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais moi je ne deviendrais pas devenir un lâche comme lui.  
  
-Trowy comprend Draco et Draco fait bien de ne pas devenir comme son père.  
  
Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment.  
  
-Le soleil est va se lever. Trowy doit partir. On se revoit tantôt, Draco.  
  
-À tantôt Trowy.  
  
L'elfe disparut dans un 'POP' avec le plateau.  
  
« Une chance que Trowy est là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle n'était pas là pour m'écouter. » pensa Draco.  
  
Au moment où le soleil se leva, Draco s'habilla et descendit à la salle à manger. Son père et sa mère étaient assis chacun a un bout de la longue table. Draco se choisi une place assez éloigné de son père. Aussitôt Draco se fut assit, son père leva les yeux de son journal et se tourna vers son fils.  
  
-Draco, tu sais que notre maître veut que tu rejoignes nos troupes. Dis son père d'un ton sans la moindre émotion.  
  
- Mais père, vous connaissez déjà ma réponse.  
  
-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis fils. Répondit Lucius.  
  
-Ça, je le sais Père. Mais jamais je ne deviendrai un de ses serviteurs.  
  
-On va voir si tu ne deviendras pas un Mangemort. Dit son père en se levant et s'approchant de Draco d'un pas chancelant.  
  
« Il a encore trop bu » pensa Draco.  
  
-Père, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Jamais je ne deviendrai un lâche comme vous.  
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose avant que son père ne le frappe.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais appris à être impoli avec tes parents. Dit rageusement Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-On voit bien que la vérité choque. Répliqua Draco qui avait la joue engourdi.  
  
Narcissa, qui regardait la scène de sa place, prit enfin la parole.  
  
-Lucius, calme-toi un peu. dit elle.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je me calme avec un fils si insolant. Rageait Lucius qui s'apprêtait à frapper encore son fils au visage.  
  
-Lucius, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et les autres penseront si Draco arrive à l'école avec des bleus. Et de toute façon, il doit aller au chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses articles scolaires. Dit Narcissa, pour empêcher son mari de re-frapper son fils.  
  
Lucius s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il est vrai que Dumbledore le remarquerait facilement. Et vu qu'il est Mangemort, il ne veut pas avoir de problème avec ce 'vieux fou' comme il l'appelait.  
  
-Vas-tu avoir besoin de la voiture? Demanda Lucius à son fils.  
  
-Non père, je vais me débrouiller. Répondit Draco d'un ton sec et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
« S'il pense qu'il pourra me faire changer d'avis, il se met le doigts dans l'oeil. Je crois que je ne reviendrais pas ce soir. »  
  
-Trowy? Demanda le jeune homme.  
  
Trowy apparut et dit : Oui maître?  
  
-J'aurais besoin des vêtements que je t'ai donner hier, si ils ont étés lavés bien sur.  
  
-Trowy va aller voir. Ok monsieur?  
  
-D'accord répondit Draco.  
  
Pendant que l'elfe était aller voir à la salle de lavage, Draco prépara ses valise et leurs jeta un « Reductio » pour qu'ils deviennent assez petit, afin qu'ils puisse les placer dans les poches de sa cape. Il ne voulait pas mettre son elfe au courant de se qu'il allait faire, parce que son père pourrait essayer de le découvrir et il ferait du mal à son elfe. Donc si elle ne sait rien, il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.  
  
Après qu'il eut finit de tout placer, l'elfe apparut avec le pyjama de soie et d'autres vêtement propres.  
  
-Merci Trowy.  
  
-Mais ce n'est que mon travail. répondit l'elfe afin de faire rire son ami. Ce qui fonctionna.  
  
-Là, je dois y aller, si je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de ton père.  
  
-Bon ben au revoir Trowy.  
  
L'elfe disparu comme il était arrivé.  
  
-Reductio, dis Draco en pointant sa baguette magique sur se vêtements que Trowy venait tous juste de lui apporter.  
  
Après avoir trouver une place dans sa cape pour les placer, il pris son balai et partit vers un endroit où il allait pour avoir la paix : La maison des ''Jeux du Sorts''. Il alla y déposer se choses et partit au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il arrêta à Gringotts, prendre de l'argent. Ensuite, il alla au magasin de Quidditch, pour s'acheter un ballet neuf, le sien commença à être un peu brisé. Mais qui voit-il devant la boutique? Potter et ses amis. « Enfin quelque chose que j'aime bien faire. Embêter Potter et sa bande. » Pensa-t-il.  
  
Mais il ne s'était pas aperçut que pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, il avait continué d'avancer. Il sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra en collision avec quelqu'un. En plus c'était Potter.  
  
- Hey le balafré, regarde où tu vas! Je crois que tu devrai re-mettre tes affreuses lunettes rondes. Au moins, tu voyais où tu marchais. Dit Draco.  
  
Et les insultes continuèrent quelques instants. Au moment où lui et Potter allait se battre, C'est Hermione qui les en empêcha. Il se recula et lança un regard à Harry. En croisant celui de Harry, il ressentit un léger frisson. « Ce doit être la haine » pensa le blond. Ensuit, il entra dans le magasin d'articles de Quidditch. Il s'acheta un 'Éclair de Feu' et alla ensuite acheter les autres articles donc il allait avoir besoin cette année. Il s'en alla s'acheter quelques bouteilles de Bière-au-Beurre et de la pizza, qu'il emporta à la maison des ''Jeux du Sort''. Il mangea un peu. Il fit un sort pour garder sa pizza chaude. Il rgarda sa montre en argent.  
  
-Il n'est que 6h.  
  
Il sortit un livre de lecture qu'il venait tout juste de s'acheter et commença à le lire.  
  
Et voila, le 2e chapitre terminé. dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou détesté. 


	3. maison des Jeuxdusorts

auteur :Tunder Angel  
  
Disclaimer:Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais il appartiennent à une grande écrivaine, la grande J. K. Rowling.  
  
réponse aux réviews :  
  
celine.s : la relation entre Draco et Harry va évoluer tranquillement, donc il va falloir que tu patientes un peu. Merci pour ta review.  
  
love d'Harry : merci de m'avoir avertis pour mon erreur. Mais je l'ai résolu, donc tu peux aller lire le 1er chapitre si tu ne l'as pas déjà lu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
EMY : Bien voilà enfin la suite.  
  
Un gros merci à tous mes reviewers. Vos reviews m'ont faits chaud au coeur.  
  
Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais mes profs m'ont bombardés de devoir ces temps ci. Maintenant place à mon 3e chapitre.  
  
PS. ne faites pas trop attention aux erreurs d'orthographes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de corrigé les erreurs.  
  
CHAPITRE3 Rencontre dans la maison des Jeuxdusorts Harry se réveilla en sueur et le souffle court. Il venait de revoir comment ses parents sont morts. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce rêve cette semaine.  
  
Il prit ses lunettes de sur sa table de nuit et les mit. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le coussin du coin de la fenêtre. Il prit l'album photos de ses parents, qui était resté sur le coussin et regarda les photos magiques de ses parents. Il s'arrêta sur une photo de lui et ses deux parents en pique-nique.  
  
Il descendit au salon et vit Sirius à l'ordinateur. Il s'avança et vit que son parrain 't-chatait' avec Hermione.  
  
-Salut Sirius! dit tout simplement Harry.  
  
-Ho! Bonsoir Harry. dit-il en sursautant. As-tu bien dormi? demanda Sirius en fermant la conversation qu'il avait avec Hermione.  
  
-Oui, j'ai super bien dormi. répondit Harry en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Sirius, je vais m'entraîner au Quidditch. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air.  
  
- D'accord, mais je veux que tu emporte la boîte qu'il y a dans le frigo. Tu risques d'avoir besoin d'énergie pour t'entraîner. dit Sirius.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord parrain. dit-il en allant vers le frigo. J'apporte aussi une bouteille de jus de citrouille.  
  
-Oui, oui. Mais fait attention, Harry.  
  
-Ben oui, tu sais que je fais toujours attention, Sirius. répondit Harry en montant dans sa chambre.  
  
Il prit son balai, sa cape et jeta un 'reductio' à la boîte de pâtisseries et à la bouteille de jus de citrouille, pour pouvoir les insérés dans sa poche de sa cape. Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwidge, pour qu'il aille se promener un peu. Ensuite, Harry embarqua sur son balai et partit à la maison des 'Jeux du Sorts'.  
  
***************  
  
Harry entra dans la maison par la porte de côté. Il traversa la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Il remarqua de la lumière dans le salon. Il prit sa baguette, se tenant prêt à lancer un sort. Il s'avança à pas feutrés vers le fauteuil. Il aperçu des cheveux de couleurs blond presque blanc. Un nom lui vient à l'esprit.  
  
-Malfoy!?  
  
Draco leva la tête de son livre et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé.  
  
-Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
-Malfoy, c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.  
  
-J'étais ici avant toi! Exprima Draco.  
  
Harry, qui avait lâché sa baguette à cause de la surprise, s'avança pour défier Draco.  
  
C'était devenu de plus en plus pire l'année dernière. Ils ont manqué se faire expulser de Poudlard à cause d'une bagarre.  
  
Draco qui s'était levé d'un bond, puis s'avança vers Harry, les poings fermés. C'est lui qui attaqua le premier.  
  
Harry reçut un coup de poing sur la joue. Il frappa Draco qui recula à cause de la force du coup. Draco se mit à frapper plus fort, faisant reculer Harry à chaque fois.  
  
«Ça ne parait peut-être pas, mais il cogne fort Malfoy» pensa Harry.  
  
Lorsque Harry fut presque au mur, la lèvre en sang, il frappa Draco aux genoux. Ce coup déstabilisa le blond qui tomba par terre.  
  
« Merde, il m'a prit par surprise, mais il a un sacré coup de pied. » pensa Draco.  
  
Draco alla sur lui pour le frapper.  
  
Il pencha la tête, pour voir mieux le visage d'Harry. Mais il baissa un peu trop la tête. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Harry. Le brun fut surpris, mais ne le repoussa pas.  
  
Quand Draco se recula et se releva, il avait les lèvres rouge sang. Mais il ne le remarqua pas, à cause du manque de lumière dans la pièce.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça, Malfoy? demanda rageusement Harry.  
  
Harry était furieux contre Malfoy, mais encore plus contre lui-même, de ne pas l'avoir repousser.  
  
-Vraiment Potter, je ne le sais pas. répondit Malfoy.  
  
« Il faut que je me réveil. J'ai embrassé Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je le hais!» pensa Draco.  
  
-Moi j'pense que j'vais manger quelque chose pour m'enlever le goût 'Malfoy' de dessus mes lèvres. Mais avant, il faut que j'arrête ma lèvre de saigner. Dit Harry, d'un ton dégoûté.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un miroir. Quand Harry se regarda dedans, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'ecchymoses, juste sa lèvre du bas qui saignait un peu.  
  
-Moi, il faut que j'enlève le goût Potter plus celui de ton sang Potter. Répliqua Draco.  
  
-Malfoy, t'avais juste à ne pas faire ça. Parce que c'est toi qui ai laissé tombé mon visage sur le tien. Expliqua Harry.  
  
Draco se regarda dans le miroir. Il s'essuya les lèvres avec un mouchoir.  
  
Le calme revint tranquillement dans le salon.  
  
Draco se prit un morceaux de pizza et le mangea. Pourtant le goût de Harry lui avait resté sur les lèvres.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry se prit un croissant 'Explosion de Baie'. Même avec toutes ces baies qui lui éclataient dans la bouche, le goût de Draco lui resta dans la bouche. Mais il n'était pas si pire ce goût, sucré et épicé à la fois.  
  
-Malfoy, veux-tu une pâtisserie. demanda-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai? lança Draco.  
  
-J'le sais tu moi? J't'ai juste demandé si tu voulais une pâtisserie, parce que j'en ai vraiment trop. répondit Harry.  
  
Le blond regarda dans la boîte.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais où les a tu pris? demanda le blond.  
  
-C'est mon oncle qui m'en a donné un peu trop. Et si je reviens avec ses pâtisseries, il va me faire passer tout un interrogatoire. Il est chiant à la fin. raconta Harry.  
  
-Il s'inquiète sûrement pour toi. Il essaye de faire de son mieux et ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça? » pensa le jeune blond.  
  
-Il a bien beau s'inquiété, mais là c'est exagéré. 'Harry est-ce que ça vas? Es-tu vraiment certain que tu n'es pas malade? Fais attention en sortant!.' Il est saoulant avec ses questions. J'ai eu 16 ans il n'y a pas longtemps. Il me semble que je peux m'occuper de moi. Ça vient exaspérant à la longue.  
  
-Au moins il fait attention à toi. Moi, mon père fait attention à moi que lorsqu'il est question de la réputation des Malfoy ou de l'histoire de devenir Mangemort. Je ne veux pas devenir un serviteur de Voldemort. Expliqua Draco qui s'étonna de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Ok. Mais en veux-tu une pâtisserie? redemanda Harry.  
  
-D'accord, je vais en prendre un. Finit par dire Draco.  
  
Harry lui donna un croissant 'Citron sure éclatante'  
  
- Malfoy, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi un sang pur comme toi vient traîner dans une vieille bâtisse comme celle ci? Et pourquoi as-tu cette cicatrice à la joue? demanda le brun, se rappelant que Draco ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.  
  
-Je suis venu ici, pour la même raison que toi, mais dans d'autres circonstances. La cicatrice, j'e l'a eu dans une bagarre. répondit froidement Draco.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant le feu et regardaient les flammes.  
  
Draco prit une boucher dans son croissant et commença à la mâcher, quand il fit une énorme grimace. Ce qui fit rire Harry.  
  
-C'est pas drôle Potter. J'suis certain que tu l'as fais exprès.  
  
-J'trouve ça drôle moi, Malfoy. Peut-être que j'ai fais exprès de te donner 'Citron sure Éclatante.  
  
-J'espère pour toi Potter que tu cours vite, parce que c'est toi qui va lui goûter cette fois.  
  
-Si tu peux m'attraper, Malfoy. Défia Harry.  
  
Harry partit en courant. Draco prit un autre croissant de la même sorte que le sien et parti à courir après Harry pour l'attraper. Ils coururent à vitesse maximale pendant quelques instants. Ils finirent par ralentirent. Draco finit par démissionner.  
  
-Je vais laisser faire pour cette foi Potter. Mais je vais me reprendre à l'école, ça tu peux en être certain. dit le blond en riant  
  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Rétorqua Harry en riant lui aussi.  
  
Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment avant qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il était rendu 11h.  
  
-Moi il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais avoir à répondre aux questions de Sirius.  
  
-Bon ben bye Potter, et pas un mot à personne.  
  
-Pas peur, comme si j'ai envie de raconter pourquoi je suis venu ici. Bye Malfoy. « C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux » pensa Malfoy. Harry sortit de la pièce et s'en alla chez lui.  
  
Une petite review serai grandement aprécieé. 


	4. Tout commence, Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennet malheureusement pas :( Ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.  
  
auteur : Tunder Angel Reviews  
  
maya : dans ce chapitre Draco et Harry commencent à sortir ensemble. L'histoire va devenir de plus en plus « hot » au fur et a mesure que l'hisoire avance.  
  
celine.s : Merci pour ta review. Ta patience sera récompensé.  
  
ps : désolé si j'ai mis du temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Ce temps ci, les profs ce sont donner le mot pour nous donner des montagnes de devoirs.  
  
Maintenant place au 4ième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 Tous commence, Poudlard Express  
  
Son parrain vint le réveiller vers 7h. Harry alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla : un pantalon de toile bleu foncé et un chandail moulant noir avec un chemise bleu par dessus. Il descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner avec son parain. Son appétit était revenu.  
  
Après qu'Harry eut fini de préparer ses choses pour Poudlard, il s'en alla dans la voiture de son oncle. (Sirius a beau être un sorcier, il aime quand même les objets moldus)  
  
Rendus à King's Cross, Sirius laissa Harry aller a la Plateforme 9 ¾. Mais lui fit promettre de faire attention a lui, de ne pas faire de bêtise et d'écouter en classe. Le tralala habituel, quoi?!  
  
Dans le train, Harry part pour aller s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione. Quand il les vit en train de s'embrasser, il décida d'aller dans un autre compartiment, pour ne pas les déranger. Après avoir placé ses affaires qu'il avait gardé sur lui, il s'assis et commença à lire un livre; Mythe et Légendes du monde entier. Après un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment. Harry l'entendit pas, à cause du volume de son baladeur. La personne ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Malfoy. dit Harry qui venait de remarquer que Draco se tenait dans l'entrer dans le compartiment.  
  
-Il n'y a plus de place libre ailleurs dans ce train, et ici il y a un banc de libre. Mais j'y pense, tu n'es pas avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasley. Dit Draco.  
  
-Le compartiment était plein. De toute façon, en quoi ça peut bien te regarder, Malfoy?  
  
-En quoi ça me regarde, répliqua le blond, faisant mine de réfléchir, C'est facile. Si tu étais avec tes amis, je ne serais pas obligé de partager ce compartiment avec toi.  
  
-Pas peur Malfoy, je ne te dérangerais pas, ci c'est ce qui te tracasse.  
  
« Malheureusement, tu me dérange tout le temps, même dans mes rêves. » pensa le jeune blond en devenant mal à l'aise.  
  
Draco alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en avant d'Harry. Harry remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, leva le volume de la musique et se replongea dans son bouquin. Draco sortit son livre, celui qu'il avait commencé la veille. Environ une demie heure plus tard, Harry regarda sa montre magique, qui lui indiquait qu'il était 3h. Ce qui lui indiqua que le train arrivera à Poudlard dans à peine une heure.  
  
-Hey Potter, c'est quoi cette musique? demanda le jeune blond.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air qui montrait qu'il ne savais pas de ce que Draco parlait. Il compris enfin. Mais son regard venait de se plonger dans celui de Draco, Harry finit par dire:  
  
-Ha!....ça... c'est .... eh... un baladeur, un truc que les moldus... utilisent pour écouter de la musique. Balbutia Harry.  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Je le regarde juste dans ses jolies yeux argenté et j'ai de la misère a parler. A non, pas encore ce frisson qui revient. Mais ça ne se peut pas que je sois en amour avec ce putin de Malfoy. Je te hais Malfoy. »  
  
Draco remarqua rapidement les bégayements de Harry.  
  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à trouver qu'il fait chaud dans le compartiment. Ils se levèrent pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Le train effectua un violent tournant en entrant dans un tunnel, ce qui les fit tombés par terre. Il faisait maintenant noir dans le compartiment. Draco qui était tombé proche de Harry, lui demanda;  
  
-Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas normal, d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Harry et Draco se levèrent et restèrent proche des fenêtre qui faisaient entré le peu de lumière qu'il y a dans le tunnel.  
  
- Eh, Malfoy, je ne le sais vraiment pas, mais... Harry laissa sa phrase en suspense.  
  
La noirceur qui régnait dans le train, lui fit repensé au soir d'avant, dans la maison du Jeux du Sort. La bagarre, les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. À cette pensée, il sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un léger bruit de sanglots étouffés. Il regarda en direction du bruit et vit Draco assit sur le banc et qui pleure. Harry fut surpris de voir Malfoy pleurer.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur la banquette, à côté du garçon aux cheveux blond platine.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Il attendit quelques instants, pendants lesquelles, Draco continuait toujours de sangloter, mais ne sembla pas vouloir répondre.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais su comment agir quand quelqu'un s'effondrait en larmes devant lui. Il se sentait impuissant face à la tristesse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il doucement au garçon qu'il avait connu pour être arrogant.  
  
Il entendit Malfoy dire quelque chose qu'il ne compris pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, demanda Harry.  
  
-La noirceur, elle me fait revivre des moments terrible de mon enfance. Mon père... la nuit... dans ma chambre... il me faisait des choses. Si je ne voulais pas, il me frappait.  
  
Il continuait de pleurer. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un.  
  
-Je n'avait pas le choix de me laisser faire... Il me faisait mal...  
  
Harry remarqua que Draco commençait à trembler.  
  
-Quand j'avais à peine 10 ans... Il a torturé mon petit chat... jusqu'à ce qu'il meure... il a fait exprès de le faire devant moi... Il m'a dit que si j'aimais, je me condamnais à être un perdant... Et je ne peux pas oublier, c'est gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais.  
  
À cet instant, les sanglots de Malfoy redoublèrent. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il sentit Draco se raidir , mais il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun., qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Ce qui calma les sanglots de Draco, qui se retira de l'étreinte du jeune homme, pour le regarder dans les yeux, à travers les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.  
  
« Il a l'air aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il doit endurer toutes ces horreurs. » pensa Harry.  
  
Ils se regardaient encore intensément dans les yeux, quand il finirent par s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en une simple caresse, pour changer en baiser passionné, aussitôt que leurs langues s'eurent touchés.  
  
Draco fut le premier à se reculer, a bout de souffle.  
  
-Potter, je ne peux plus faire ça, mon père voudra te tuer s'il le sait. Dit Draco avec une ponte de peur et de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
Les larmes qui recommencèrent à couler, il n'osait plus regarder Harry en face.  
  
-De toute façon, ton père a déjà plusieurs raisons pour essayé de me tuer. Une de plus ne changera rien. Répondit Harry, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à Draco, malgré sa tristesse.  
  
-Je pourrai t'aider a affronter ton père. Proposa Harry.  
  
-Bonne idée, mais toi tu risque d'avoir mon père plus Tu-Sais-Qui a t'occuper.  
  
-C'était déjà ça d'avance.  
  
Draco avait arrêté de pleurer et avait retrouvé son air hautain et son arrogance habituelle.  
  
-Hey, Potter. T'es mieux de ne pas parler de ce qui vient de ce passer et d'être dit. Lança Draco.  
  
-Pas peur pour ça Malfoy.  
  
Ils se donnèrent un autre baiser et Harry ramassa son baladeur et alla se rasseoir sur son banc.  
  
-C'est tu moi, ou qu'il fait froid? Demanda Draco, qui avait carrément oublié que la fenêtre était resté ouverte.  
  
-Normal qu'il fait froid, la fenêtre est resté ouverte. Lui répondit son compagnon de compartiment.  
  
Il allèrent fermé la fenêtre et se cognèrent la tête ensemble.  
  
-AÄ©e! S'écria l'un d'eux.  
  
-Regarde où tu vas et ça ne serais pas arriver Malfoy.  
  
Il se regardèrent et furent pris d'un rire incontrôlable.  
  
-Hey, Malfoy, veux-tu écouter de la musique? Demanda Harry quand leurs fou rire avait cessé.  
  
-Pourquoi pas! Ça vas passez le temps. Parce que être avec un Gryffondor, c'est bien ennuyant. Dit-il moqueur.  
  
-AÄ©e, si je suis si ennuyeux, dit moi pourquoi tu reste avec moi? Répliqua le brun, sans aucune méchanceté dans la vois. Juste de l'amusement.  
  
-Juste pour pouvoir faire ça. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
-Bon argument, articula Harry contre les lèvres de Draco.  
  
La montre de Harry sonna.  
  
-On arrive à l'école dans quelques minutes Malfoy. Dit Harry en mettant fin au baiser.  
  
-Mais je veux pas moi.  
  
-On se verra discrètement à l'école. Bien sur, si tu le veux.  
  
-J'suis pas sure de pouvoir attendre, mais bon.  
  
Il prit Harry dans ses bras et s'empara de sa bouche, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyait ou quelque chose du genre. Ils durent interrompre leur baiser, car le train s'arrêta signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il sortirent du compartiment avec leurs affaires et allèrent rejoindre leur groupe. Et allèrent dans les carrosses sans chevaux.  
  
-Où étais-tu Harry, tu n'es pas venu t'asseoir avec nous? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je me suis pris un compartiment seul, j'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Es-tu certain que ça vas bien Harry, lui demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Si il t'a dit qu'il allait bien, c'est qu'il va bien. Répondit Ron.  
  
Le reste du chemin se passa en silence.  
  
Là, j'sais pu si je devrai faire avancer les choses vite ou lentement entre Draco et Harry. Envoyer moi une review pour me donner votre avis . Merci à l'avance :) 


	5. Retour mouvementé à l'école

Double duel Auteur : Tunder Angel Couple : Draco/Harry Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages viennent de la formidable J.K. Rowling. Sauf Alex, qui viendra plus tard dans l'histoire  
  
Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais j'ai passé une audition, il a fallut que j'étudie pour mes examens et les profs nous ont bombardés de devoirs. Assez parlé de moi et revenons a ma fic.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
nicolas ; Merci pour ta review, de m'avoir donné ton avis. Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise  
  
blurp3 ; Merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis, même s'il est neutre.  
  
zaz Tu vas pourvoir trouver les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Petite indice, il est question d'un sort. Si tu veux en savoir plus lit le chapitre et tu comprendras.  
  
quelqu'un Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire.  
  
Maintenant, petit mot avant de vous laissé découvrir mon 5e chapitre, j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre.  
  
CHAPITRE 5: Retour mouvementé à l'école  
  
Assied à sa table, attendant que les premières années arrivent pour la répartition, les élèves se racontaient leurs vacances. Au bout de quelques instants, Dumbledore se leva. Toute la salle se tourna vers lui; il était rare de voir le directeur parler avant que les premières années ne soient là. Quand Dumbledore fut certain qu'il avait l'attention des élèves, il commença à parler.  
  
—Bonsoir mes chers élèves.  
  
Il marqua une pose. Mais des chuchotements commencèrent autour des tables. « Ça annonce quelque chose de mauvais. » ou bien « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous dire cette fois » la dernière remarque venait plus de la table des Serpentards.  
  
Dumbledore réclama le silence, d'un geste de la main.  
  
—Je veux vous avisez qu'un sort a été jeté sur le train, ce soir. Mais on n'a pas encore découvert qui a lancé cet enchantement.  
  
Quelques soupirs retentissent dans l'énorme salle. À la table des Gryffondor, Harry fut soulager d'apprendre qu'il avait agit sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Jamais il n'aurai embrassé Malefoy sans être sous l'emprise d'un sort. En y repensant, Harry eut un haut-le-coeur.  
Draco, lui avait juste une envie et c'était de vomir. « Comment ais- je pu laissé Potter m'embrasser, même sous l'emprise d'un sort. Beurk! » se disait le jeune blond.  
  
Dumbledore reprit la parole, après la répartition des premières années.  
  
—Cette année, il va falloir faire plus attention que jamais, car Vous-savez- qui est encore là et qu'il devient plus puissant chaque année. Donc pour cette raison, vous allez rester à l'intérieur de l'école après la tombé de la nuit. Et comme chaque année, il est strictement interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Je vous souhaite un bon repas à tous et la bienvenue aux premières années.  
  
La nourriture apparut sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à se servirent.  
  
—Hey Ron, as-tu hâte de recommencer les entraînements de Quidditch.  
  
—Certainement que j'ai hâte. Je me suis entraîné tout l'été et je me suis amélioré. Expliqua Ron  
  
—J'espère que le reste de l'équipe aussi c'est amélioré. Je me demande qui sera l'entraîneur. Demanda Harry  
  
—De toute façon il va falloir nous trouver deux autres batteurs et un poursuiveur. Ajouta Hermione.  
  
—Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au Quidditch, toi? Demanda soudainement le rouquin.  
  
—Depuis que j'ai un balai à moi. Ce qui veut dire cet été. Répondit la jeune fille.  
  
—Hermione, il est de quelle marque ton balai? Demanda Harry  
  
—C'est un Éclair de feu. Répondit Hermione avec enthousiaste.  
  
—Le monde est à l'envers, marmonna Ron, Hermione qui aime le Quidditch.  
  
Cette réplique fit rire la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Dans le dortoir de Griffondor après le souper:  
  
« Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal que Malfoy et moi on s'est embrassé. Beurk! Tous ça à cause d'un sort qui a été jeté sur le Poudlard Express. C'est Malfoy, quand même. Le gars le plus prétentieux de l'école. » pensa Harry. Soudain, il se rendit compte que Hermione lui parlait.  
  
—Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout devant la fenêtre à regarder dehors.  
  
Quand Harry regarda autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes dans la salle commune.  
  
—Eh... Je pensais à mon été et à l'école qui recommence demain matin.  
  
—Ok. Mais si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Harry, tu peux m'en parler.  
  
— Je sais, Hermione. Je suis fatigué et on commence avec double cour de Potion demain matin. Bonne nuit!  
  
— Bonne nuit Harry. On se revoit demain matin.  
  
Harry monta dans son dortoir, il mit son pyjama et alla se coucher. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il regarda son horloge en forme de Vif-d'or qui lui indiqua 23h50. Il passa un bon moment à se tourner et à retourner dans le but de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. « Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à dormir ces temps-ci? Je ne peux même plus me concentrer tellement il y a de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Pourquoi ils veulent tant me protéger? Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi quand même, J'ai 16 ans voir... » Au bout d'une demi-heure, il parvient à s'endormir. Un rêve commença :  
  
Il se promène tranquillement dans une forêt. Quand le chemin qu'il suit pendant quelques temps, débouche dans un cimetière. Il ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il a une impression de déjà vue. Le cimetière, c'est le même cimetière que celui où le portoloin de Voldemort m'avait emmené. Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il se tourna et vit un homme avec un visage de serpent qui le regardait.  
  
—Te voilà enfin Potter! Dit Voldemort.  
  
—Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Demanda Harry.  
  
—Accomplir ma destiné, te tuer. Répondit l'homme à la tête de serpent.  
  
—Tu n'es pas très intelligent Tom Riddle. Tu n'as jamais compris ce qu'est ta destiné? Répondit Harry.  
  
—Es-ce que le Grand Harry Potter a une dernière chose a dire avant de mourir? Demanda sarcastiquement Tom.  
  
—Vous n'avez pas compris que peut importe ce que vous ferez, sale tête de vipère, c'est à moi que la victoire viendra. Répondit Harry.  
  
Harry sentit une douleur intense pénétrer dans son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre, afin de ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Voldemort de le voir souffrir.  
  
—Puis, Potter, te sens-tu encore capable de m'affronter?  
  
La douleur s'intensifia à mesure.  
  
-Certainement que je peux t'affronter. Dit– il en cachant sa douleur et en sortant discrètement sa baguette magique.  
  
La douleur lui faisait mal certes, mais il pouvait encore combattre. Il leva sa baguette et alla pour dire quelque chose quand...  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit. Il tremblait et sa cicatrice lui brûlait affreusement le front. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le dortoir, mais qu'il n'y avait personne. Il regarda l'horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il était 9h05. « Merde, je vais être en retard au cour de Potions. Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas qu'il enlève trop de points a Gryffondor, pour on retard. » Harry s'habilla en grosse vitesse, prit son sac et partit en direction des cachots, en courant. Dans un tournant, Harry entra en collision avec Draco. Ils sont tombés tous les deux parterre.  
  
—Hey Potter, regarde où tu vas. —Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans, Malfoy. —Non Potter, c'est toi qui ne regardes pas où tu vas.  
  
Aillant sortit leur baguette, il commencèrent à se lancer de sort.  
  
—Bullas cornias !  
  
Mais le sort n'atteint pas le blond. Il atterrit sur le mur derrière lui, qui se couvrit de corne en bulle.  
  
—Colla Muqueusus  
  
Le sort n'atteignit pas le destinataire, mais le mur d'où apparu une matière visqueuse verte à l'apparence collante.  
  
—Malfoy, tu ne comptais quand même pas m'envoyer cette matière sur moi? Demanda Harry sarcastiquement, en connaissant déjà la réponse. —Et pourquoi? —Bien c'est que le vert c'est plutôt la couleur des Serpentards. —Assez le niaisage, Expelli Corpulla! Cria presque le blond.  
  
Harry fut soulevé et projeté contre le mur avec fracas. Cette chute venait de lui faire mal au dos. Il leva sa baguette et cria a son tour:  
  
—Gravita Explosi! Dit le brun  
  
Ce qui enleva la gravité qui tenait Draco au sol et le colla au plafond avec une sorte de grosse glue.  
  
—Potter, tu n'est pas censé connaître ce sort. Dit Draco qui essayait de ce déprendre de cette Glue.  
  
Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. C'était le professeur Rogue, mais les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas remarqué.  
  
—J'ai le droit de savoir ce que je veux, il me semble Malfoy.  
  
Harry avait la tête qui commençait à tourner et mal un peu partout à cause du choc contre le mur. Comme Draco alla pour répliquer, Rogue prit la parole.  
  
—Finite Incantatem! Dit-il sans même se soucier de Draco qui allait faire une grosse chute.  
  
Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Un des bras de Draco venait de se casser.  
  
—Malfoy, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez la? Je vous rappelle que vous étiez supposé être en classe et non dans le couloir à déranger toute les classes. Vous aurez une semaine de retenue et j'enlève 20 points à Serpentard et 40 points à Griffondor. Pour votre retard. Miss Granger et Goyle, allez les conduirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et revenez ensuite.  
  
Harry eut de la misère a tenir debout ainsi que Draco qui se tenait le bras en chialant.  
  
—Tu vas en entendre parler Potter, ça je te dis que t'as pas finis d'en entendre parler. Attaqua Draco  
  
Et là, une échange de gros mots et d'insultes commencèrent. Hermione fini par les interrompes.  
  
—Hey les gars, fermez la, sinon c'est moi qui va vous la fermer. Menaça-t- elle. —Et puis-je te demander comment, espèce de Sang-de-Bourb.? —Extincte Vocala, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de Malfoy. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, ajouta-t-elle. —Hey tu vois Malfoy, ça vaut la peine d'avoir une amie qui est intelligente. C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais eut n ami avec un QI d'au moins 25%. Dit Harry en riant.  
Draco alla pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Harry lui fit quelques remarques cinglantes. Hermione qui commençait à être tanné, lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Draco. Harry eut l'air insulté par ce geste. Draco et Goyle riaient de lui, ce qui le fâcha davantage.  
  
Voilà déjà la fin. Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Une p'tite review pour me le dire 


	6. À l'infirmerie

Auteur : Tunder Angel  
  
Couple : Harry/Draco  
  
Et comme dans les autres chapitres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Désolé, je n'a pas le temps de répondre au review pour ce chapitre.  
  
CHAPITRE 6 À L'infirmerie  
  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Hermione annula le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur Harry et Draco. Tous les deux lui en voulait énormément de leurs avoir lancé le sort du silence. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Draco et Harry, l'infirmière soupira.  
  
—Qu'on-t-il fait cette fois? Demanda-t-elle habitué de les voir aller à l'infirmerie. —Ils se sont encore battus en duel. Répondit Hermione. —Merci de les avoirs emporté, Miss Granger et M Goyle. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner en classe.  
  
Hermione et Goyle retournèrent dans leur classe de potions.  
  
—M. Potter, allez vous asseoir la bas, dit-elle en désignant le fauteuil, pendant que j'examinerai M. Malfoy.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir et Draco suivit l'infirmière. Il connaissait le local par cœur, il y avait été assez souvent au cour des années passées. L'infirmière lui fit passé quelques tests magiques.  
  
—Vous avez un bras de cassé et vous avez de l'oestromate (produit gluant qui vient du colla mucusus, mis en contact avec l'acide qu'on a dans le corps, se transforme en béton, après environ 24heure) dans les poumons, ce qui peut être dangereux s'il n'est pas bien traiter. Vous devrez restez ici jusqu'à demain midi. Allez vous coucher dans ce lit là-bas. J'examine M. Potter et je vais ensuite m'occuper de vous.  
  
—Ok. Grommela Draco, qui savait que les médicaments n'avaient pas bons goûts et que ces traitements peuvent être difficile à supporter.  
  
Il sortit et Harry entra à son tour, dans la petite salle. Elle lui fit passé quelques tests magiques. Vous avez vous aussi de l'oestromate dans les poumons. Vous avez une petite bosse en arrière de la tête et je vais devoir vous replacer les os aux bons endroits. M. Potter, vous devrez rester ici, vous aussi jusqu'à demain midi. Ils sortirent de la petite salle, au même moment où Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie.  
  
—Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dit l'infirmière. —Bonjour a vous aussi. Je viens voir M. Potter et M. Malfoy. Expliqua Dumbledore. —Ils sont tous les deux dans cette partie de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas le choix des mettre tous les deux dans la même partie, parce qu'ils ont tous les deux de l'oestromate dans les poumons et c'est contagieux pour les élèves. —D'accord. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils ne se détruisent pas pendant leurs séjours ici. Même si je leurs enlèves leurs baguettes, ils peuvent encore faire des dégâts. Il va falloir les surveiller plus souvent. —Ces deux garçons deviennent dangereux pour notre école. Ils sont toujours en train de se battre. Mais c'est la première fois que je dois les garder à l'infirmerie à cause de leur duel.  
  
Dumbledore alla voir les deux garçons qui étaient assis le plus loin possible, l'un de l'autre.  
  
—Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, comment allez-vous? —Moi bien merci. Mais je suis venu vous parler de votre comportement. Vous savez que vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un. On sait tous que les Serpentards et les Gryffondor ne se sont jamais bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour provoquer un duel ou une bagarre à chaque occasion possible. C'est dangereux pour les élèves de cette école.  
  
Harry et Draco l'écoutaient parler.  
  
—Pour une raison de sécurité, je vais vous enlever votre baguette et je vous la redonnerais demain, lorsque vous sortirez de cette infirmerie.  
  
Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le choix de lui donner leur baguette.  
  
—Merci jeunes hommes. Maintenant, je dois partir. Pompom donner leurs la potion de tranquillité, sinon vous savez ce qu'il va arriver. —D'accord Professeur.  
  
Dumbledore ferma la porte en sortant de la salle où se trouvent Draco, Harry et Pompom. L'infirmière fit venir 2 elfes.  
  
—Qu'allez vous avoir besoin pour le temps que vous allez demeurer à l'infirmerie? Demanda Pompom —J'veux mon pyjama noir, les livres qui sont sur la table à côté de mon lit et mon horloge. Demanda Draco —J'vais avoir besoin de mon pyjama vert, des livres qui se trouvent sur ma table de chevet, mon baladeur, les Cd qui sont eux aussi sur la table et mon horloge. —D'accord! Répondirent les deux elfes en même temps.  
  
Pendant le temps que les Elfes allèrent chercher les choses des deux élèves, Pompom prépara les deux potions de tranquillité, qu'elle mélangea à la potions, pour faire disparaître l'oestromate de dans leurs poumons. Quand la potion fut terminée, elle la mit dans deux gobelets qu'elle alla donner aux deux jeunes hommes.  
  
—Ça goûte les cerises noires. Dit Draco —C'est la première fois qu'un médicament ou une des potions de Pompom goûte bonne. Dit Harry —Merci du compliment jeunes hommes. Répondit l'infirmière —Ce n'était pas un compliment. Rétorqua le blond.  
  
Après qu'ils aient bu la potion de tranquillité, elle leur donna leur remède et partit dans son bureau en laissant les deux jeunes hommes. Harry et Draco prirent les lits les plus éloignés, et s'y placèrent à leur aise. Ils connaissaient l'infirmerie à force d'avoir du y resté à cause de blessures causé par le Quidditch. Ils commencèrent à lire. Au bout d'une heure, l'effet de la potion de tranquillité commençait à diminuer. Draco se tourna vers Harry:  
  
—Hey Potter, peut-être que tu es sourd, mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous rendre sourd. Cria presque à Harry  
  
Harry ferma le volume de son baladeur et se tourna vers Draco qui venait, à ce qui semble, de lui parler.  
  
—Qu'est–ce que tu disais Malfoy? —Je te disais de baisser le volume de ta musique. Si ça continu, tu vas me rendre sourd. —Tu ne manquerais pas grand-chose, tu n'écoutes personne —J'écoute qui je veux. Moi au moins je me mêle de ce qui me regarde et je n'essaye pas de sauvé tout l'monde juste pour me montrer. 'Regardez moi je suis le survivant et je suis meilleur que tout l'monde. —J'fais pas ça, Malfoy. C'est pas ça que tu disais l'autre jour dans le train. —Ce qui c'est passé dans le train était à cause du sort de tes deux amis Weasley que Dumbledore a dit. —Ils l'ont fait en partit parce que j'étais suposé m'asseoir avec leur sœur. De toute façon c'est impossible que j'ai envie d'embrasser une vipère comme toi.  
  
Draco avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Il détestait se faire insulté et se faire traiter de vipère est encore pire. Il décida d'attaquer:  
  
—Feufoudras, dit Draco Ce qui fit que Harry reçut une décharge électrique mêlée à du feu. —T'es fou Malfoy. Dit Harry e. éteignant les flammes qui s'étaient développés autour de lui.  
  
Il essaya de lever, mais s'écroula par terre à cause du choc de la foudre. Il décida de se venger.  
  
—Ventefoudras, lui lança-t-il.  
  
Draco qui reçut la foudre, en même temps que le vent tomba de son lit. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui fit la même chose.  
  
—Extens Foudras, dirent-t-ils en même temps.  
  
Le sort restait entre eux deux, tellement leur puissance magique était également forte. Au même moment, Pompom entra dans la salle en compagnie de Dumbledore.  
  
—Finite incantatem, dit le directeur qui mit fin au sort lancé.  
  
Harry et Draco qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence se tournèrent vers lui et le saluèrent.  
  
—Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire? Demanda l'infirmière —Si vous êtes aveugle, ce n'est pas mon problème. Répondit Malfoy. —Malfoy, tu pourrais arrêter d'insulter tout l'monde et de penser rien qu'à ta petite personne. Répliqua Harry.  
  
Comme s'ils avaient étés avertis, le prof. McGonagall et le prof. Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
—Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Demanda Rogue —Il se sont encore battus en duel. Répondit infirmière. —Mais la potion de tranquillité et vous étiez supposés leur confisquer leur baguette. Dit McGonagall —Je leur ais confisqué leur baguette aussi. Dit Dumbledore en sortant les deux baguette de dedans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. —Et pour ce qui est de la potion de tranquillité, elle ne semble pas avoir agit longtemps. Ajouta Pompom —Mais si vous aviez leur baguette, comment ont-ils fait un duel?... Ils n'ont pas assez de puissance pour ça... —J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont la puissance et la capacité pour ça. Lui répondit le directeur. Ils ont réussit en plus à vivre à de la foudre mélangé avec de l'eau ou du feu et ils allaient augmenter la puissance de ces sorts, quand nous sommes entré.  
  
Les deux professeurs restèrent bouche bée en entendant cela. Il est rare que quelqu'un puisse résister au sort de la foudre, et encore moins mélangé avec une des quatre éléments naturels.  
  
—Il va falloir leur donner une potion de sommeil, pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Severus pensez-vous pouvoir en fabriqué une assez puissant pour qu'ils dorment jusqu'à demain matin? Demanda le vieux directeur à la longue barbe. —Oui, Prof. Dumbledore. Mais j'ai besoins d'au moins 1 heure pour la préparation. —D'accord Severus. Répondit le directeur  
  
Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie et alla dans son bureau situé dans les cachots. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall s'occupa de faire la morale aux deux garçons.  
  
—Vous savez que ce que vous faites est dangereux. A chacun de vos conflits, vous mettez la vie de quelques élèves en danger....  
  
Elle continue son discour jusqu'à ce que Rogue revienne avec la potion. Pour une fois Harry était content de voir Rogue arriver. Draco et Harry burent leur potion , allèrent se coucher et dormèrent jusqu'au lendemain. Quand Pompom vint les réveiller, ils eurent tous les deux un haut-le-cœur. Ila allèrent pour s'habiller, quand ils dégeulèrent tous les deux. La pauvre Pompom du tout nettoyer. Harry s'appreçut qu'il avait du courier. C'était des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Salut Harry, comment ça va? Nous le commerce fonctionne bien. On t'écrit pour te dire que c'est nous qui avons jeté un sort sur le Poudlard Express. Tu dois te demander de quel sort il s'agit. C'est un sort qui te fait découvrir tes vrais sentiments.  
  
En lisant cette phrase, Harry eut le souffle bloqué. « Ça s'peut pas. Ça voudrait dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Malfoy. Mais c'est Malfoy. » Draco qui s'aperçu que le visage de Harry tourna au blanc, lui demanda:  
  
—Hey Potter, meurs pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette lettre, qui peut couper le souffle au Grand Potter? —Merci de t'en préoccupé, mais je ne vais pas mourir, Malfoy. C'est juste une lettre des jumeaux Weasley qui confirment et me disent qu'elle sort ils ont lancé sur le Poudlard Express. —Et bien Potter, qu'elle est ce sort? —Eh... un sort de Sentimentfella. —Et en quoi consiste ce sort, Potter? Attends, je vais m'asseoir, vu le visage que tu fais. —Tu fais bien, Malfoy.  
  
Après que Draco ce soit assit, Harry lui tendit la lettre pour qu'il la lise et qu'il comprenne par lui-même.  
  
—Quoi?!? Cria presque Draco quand il compris en quoi consistait le sort. Ils n'ont quand même pas pu faire ça. Et si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'on est...  
  
Draco ne pu pas terminer sa phrase, tellement il était surpris, en colère ou content, il ne le savais pas. « C'est vrai que Potter est assez beau pour un gars. »  
  
—Qu'on est amoureux et que notre coeur veux qu'on soit ensemble. Finit Harry.  
  
Mais il ne parla pas de l'autre lettre, celle qu'il vient de recevoir de son parrain: Bonjour Harry, je sais que Voldemort essayera de te tuer cette année et il est plus fort que jamais il n'a été donc fait bien attention à toi.  
  
On se revoit peut-être plus tôt que prévu, mais fais toujours attention à ce que tu fais. Sirius.  
  
Une autre interrogation apparue dans sa tête, que voulais dire Sirius par « on se revoit plus tôt que prévu », mais il fut interrompu par l'infirmière :  
  
—Vous pouvez allez aller déjeuner avec vos maisons respectives. Leur dit l'infirmière après leur avoir fait passé des tests pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien guéris.  
  
Les deux garçons ne ce firent pas prier pour s'en aller de cet endroit.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera mieux. Il y aura leur première retenue et l  
  
Laissez moi une t'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimez et ce que vous voudriez que je change. J'ai besoins de votre opinion pour améliorer ma fic. 


	7. Décision et retenue

Auteur: TunderAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Alexandre qui commence sont rôle dans ce chapitre.  
  
Je dis un gros merci à mes quatre reviewiers (sais po si ce mot existe mais bon) Et maintenant je vais vous répondre :  
  
Lululle : Ce chapitre ci est plus long que le dernier et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier tout autant.  
  
nicolas : Harry et Draco s'avoue en quelque sorte leur sentiments et les comprennent  
  
Minerve : Sirius avait écris cette lettre dans le but d'avertir Harry qu'il doit faire attention à ce qu'il fait. Et oui, il leur enseignera DCFM  
  
celine.s : Merci pour ta review et je pense que ça deviens encore plus intéressant dans ce chapitre.  
  
Désolé pour mal avoir mit mon chapitre 6 en ligne et pour avoir mis tant de tant à envoyer ce chapitre. Mais il y a du « hot » vers la fin. Maintenant place à mon 7e chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 7 Décision et retenue  
  
Quand Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et des murmures se firent entendre venant des différentes tables. Aussitôt Harry fut-il assit à sa table, qu'il fut bombardé de questions.  
  
—J'ai pas mangé depuis hier, faique fiché-moi la paix pour l'instant. Fut la seule réponse du brun.  
  
Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondor avaient cour de DCFM en commun avec les Serdaigle.  
  
—On commence avec double Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Serdaigle. Dit Harry.  
  
—Au moins c'est pas avec les Serpentards. Pauvre toi, tu as du endurer Malfoy toute la journée hier. Dis Hermione  
  
—Pas vraiment, j'ai dormi toute la journée.  
  
—Comment ça dormi? Ils ne vous on pas donné la potion de tranquillité? Demanda Hermione  
  
—Ils l'ont fais, mais elle n'a durée qu'une heure.  
  
—Mais cette potion est supposée durée 24 à 48 heures, pour la dose normale.  
  
—Ils ont utilisé la plus forte, je crois. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de chance. Expliqua Harry.  
  
—Mais c'est impossible qu'elle n'ai durée qu'une heure, à moins que...  
  
Hermione repensa à un article qu'elle avait lu à propos de cette potion. Les très forte doses sont utilisé qu'en dernier recours, parce qu'elle peuvent être dangereuse, vu le temps qu'elle agit. Elle peut durer presque une semaine pour des personnes, à moins que cette personne ait une attirance physique et amoureuse pour l'autre personne en sa compagnie que l'effet de la potion sera diminué. « Mais pas à ce point. Il doit y avoir une très forte attirance, un désir tellement intense et une puissance magique tout aussi forte, pour avoir réussit à ne faire durer cette potion que 1 heure. Il disent se haÄ©r, mais se n'est que de l'attirance et du désir depuis le début et ça s'est intensifié avec les ans. »  
  
—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Demanda Harry  
  
—Ha rien, c'est rien. Dit-elle ne jugeant pas nécessaire de lui parler de ce qu'elle vient de découvrir pour l'instant  
  
—Maintenant, il serait peut être temps de se rendre en cour. Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.  
  
En entrant dans la classe de DFCM, Harry fut surpris d'une chose. C'était Sirius Black qui était prof.  
  
—Bonjour monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley. Leur dit Sirius en leur souriant.  
  
Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry pendant qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir:  
  
—Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dis que ton parrain venait enseigner le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
— Parce que je n'en avais aucune idée.  
  
Sirius ferma la porte et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
—Bonjour chers élève. Aujourd'hui on va faire un petit résumé de ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avant, je vais vous faire changer de place. Je veux un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle ensemble.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir en arrière de la classe et attendit que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais il n'espérait pas trop. Depuis la mort de Cédric et la dispute avec Cho, les Serdaigle ne le portaient pas vraiment dans leur coeur. Quelques minutes après que le cours fut commencé, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la classe. Sirius ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le Serdaigle qui était en retard.  
  
—Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme? Et Pourquoi êtes vous en retard?  
  
—Je me nomme Alexandre BlackNight et mon réveille n'a pas sonné ce matin.  
  
—M. BlackNight, allez vous asseoir à côté de M. Potter.  
  
—D'accord Professeur.  
  
Le 1er cours passa assez vite. Sirius donna un plan de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre cette année. Mais Harry, qui trouvait ce cours tellement facile parla tout le long du cours avec son voisin, Alexandre BlackNight.  
  
—BlackNight, faisais-tu partit de l'équipe de Quidditch avec Cho? Demanda Harry  
  
—Oui, mais Cho ne fera plus partie de l'équipe cette année. Elle se fâchait trop souvent pour un rien.  
  
—Elle pense encore un peu trop à Cédric. Je l'ai su l'an dernier.  
  
—Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. De toute façon, c'est presque tout le temps les 2 mêmes maisons qui vont en final: Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dit Alexandre  
  
—Ouais, mais c'est à ce demandé comment ils font pour gagner contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il n'ont pas de cervelle ou bien ne savent pas s'en servir.  
  
—C'est vrai, mais avec Crabbe et Goyle comme batteur, tous le monde les fuit. Personne ne veut recevoir un cognard de ces deux imbécile. J'pense que depuis qu'ils font partis de l'équipe, Poudlard a connu ses plus nombreux blessés à cause du Quidditch.  
  
—Te rappelle-tu l'an passé quand Poufsouffle ont du annulé le match à cause du manque de joueurs?  
  
—Oui Potter, le pire c'est qu'ils ont le prof le plus injuste de toute l'école. Dit Alex.  
  
—L'an dernier il a enlevé 85 points à Gryffondor parce que Neville avait fait explosé sa potion qui avait éclaboussé sur un Serpentard.  
  
—Mais au moins avec vos combats, à toi et Malfoy vous pouvez vous divertir en quelque sorte. Ces fameux combats que personnes n'osent interrompre de peur de perdre un membre.  
  
Au nom de Malfoy, Harry ressentit comme si un serpent bougeait dans son ventre. Il décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Et à ce moment,  
  
Sirius dit à la classe de se grouper par quatre. Ron et Hermione vinrent se placer avec Harry et Alexandre. Ils parlèrent pendant le reste du cours, vu qu'ils n'ont pas de difficulté dans ce que le prof a expliqué. Alexandre commença à trouver que cette Hermione était intéressante, malgré qu'elle soit de parents moldus. Lui, qui est de sang pur et qui en plus est un copain de Draco, avait les même propos ou presque que Draco. Le cours se termina et tout le monde alla dîner.  
  
—Il était temps. Je commençais vraiment à avoir faim. Dit Ron.  
  
—T'avais oublié que Ron est un ventre sur deux pattes. Rigola Harry ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son ami.  
  
—Harry, quel cours on a cette après-midi? Demanda le rouquin.  
  
—On a divination avec Serpentards et histoire avec Serdaigle.  
  
—Ok j'pense qu'on va pouvoir dormir toute l'après-midi.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables. Dumbledore demanda le silence et annonça:  
  
—Les professeurs et moi, avons décidé de faire une salle commune spécialement pour les Préfets et capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch. Le professeur responsable de votre maison vous y emportera après les cours, aujourd'hui. Maintenant bon repas à tous.  
  
Des plats divers apparurent sur les nombreuses tables de la Grande salle et tout le monde commença à manger.  
  
Le sujet de discutions à la plupart des table fut : cette nouvelle salle pour Préfets et capitaine.  
  
À la table des Serpentard, Pansy avouait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer de son Dracounetchou. Draco au contraire était réjoui de cette idée. Il allait pouvoir avoir la paix des Serpentards. La Préfète, Océane Milavis est une fille tranquille qui se mêle de ses affaires. Donc pas de problème là. En plus il va pouvoir se débarrasser de Pansy.  
  
À la table des Gryffondor, Harry Hermione et Ron étaient contents, puisqu'ils seraient ensembles.  
  
—Hermione, j'espère que tu viendras nous voir quand même. Lui dit Ginny  
  
—Bien sur que je vais aller vous voir les filles. Mais là, on devrait aller en classe si on ne veut pas être en retard.  
  
—Ouais c'est vrai. Dit Harry.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois vers la classe du Professeur Trelawney. Ils s'assirent ensemble. Comme Trelawney n'était pas encore arrivé, Ron dit:  
  
—Fais attention Harry, tu va mourir en te faisant attaqué par un hibou.  
  
—Très belle imitation Ron. Dit Hermione et Harry en train de rire.  
  
Disons que ce prof prédisait souvent la mort de Harry. C'était devenu une habitude, Harry ne lui faisait plus vraiment attention maintenant. La prof entra:  
  
—Bonjour chers élèves. Cette année, j'ai décider de vous placer selon ce quemon Troisième œil me conseil pour que les techniques de divinations étudié cette année fonctionnent mieux.  
  
Ron c'est retrouvé avec Draco, Hermione avec Harry, Neville avec Goyle, Seamus avec Crabbe, etc.  
  
—Au moins je ne suis pas avec une Serpentard. Pauvre Ron, devoir endure Malfoy. Compatit Hermione.  
  
—Je sais que ce ne sera pas trop amusant pour lui.  
  
Trelawney regarda la classe pour la 3e fois: — Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas. Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter, changé de place tous les deux.  
  
Après avoir échangé de place:  
  
—Cool, je vais devoir endurer la personne la plus prétentieuse de l'école. Dit Harry avec Sarcasme.  
  
—Pas peur Potter, je ne suis pas plus content que toi de devoir faire équipe avec toi.  
  
—Voilà qui est mieux. J'ai décidé que nous allons commencer l'année avec les tasses de thé. Expliqua Trelawney.  
  
—Problème Mme, je ne bois pas de thé. Je trouve que ça goûte la bouse de dragon.  
  
—J'en ai rien à faire de votre opinion M. Malfoy. Répondit l'enseignante de Divination.  
  
Elle continua le cours. Les élèves devaient boirent leur thé et faire analyser les formes qui se sont dans le fond de la tasse par leur partenaire.  
  
—Beurk! (après avoir pris une gorgé et l'avoir recraché) Mme pourquoi on ne fait pas l'analyse de tisane au lieu?  
  
Quelques personnes trouvèrent sa question déplacée, d'autre la trouva drôle.  
  
—Je donne raison à Potter, Pourquoi on ne fait pas l'analyse de la tisane ou bien de chocolat chaud. Le thé ça goûte mauvais, donne une mauvaise haleine et n'est pas bon pour la santé.  
  
—Au moins la tisane a une variété de bon goût comme menthe ou cannelle. Ajouta Harry  
  
Toute la classe s'était tournée vers eux dès que Draco avait donné raison à Harry. Malfoy qui donne raison à Potter, qui par la suite en avait rajouté, ce n'était jamais arrivé.  
  
—Premièrement, c'est pratiquement impossible de lire dans la tisane. Deuxièmement, c'est moi qui fait le cours et pas vous. Et troisièmement, vous êtes tous les deux en retenus ce soir, pour m'avoir interrompus pendant mon cours. Dis l'enseignante.  
  
—On en a déjà une ce soir. Dirent les deux gars au même moment.  
  
—Je reporte votre retenue à demain, Dit l'enseignante.  
  
—Pas possible. Dit Draco.  
  
—On a encore une retenue. Finit Harry.  
  
—Et mercredi? Demanda l'enseignante.  
  
—Pour vous résumer Mme, on s'est prit une semaine de retenue avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
—Ce n'est pas possible. Ce soir, après les cours.  
  
—Impossible. Il faut qu'on déménage nos choses dans notre nouvelle salle. Celle pour les Préfets et les Capitaines.  
  
—Demain après les cours et c'est la dernière offre. Dit l'enseignante de divination.  
  
Les tasses de thé bues, celle de Harry et Draco vidé par un sort, il était maintenant temps de les faire analyser par leur partenaire. Et comme d'habitude, Trelawney alla vérifier personnellement celle de Harry:  
  
—Oh. Je vois une croix avec une couronne de branche. Il y a le chien de la mort qui se tient au bas de la croix. C'est un très mauvais présage M. Potter. Faites attention, vous allez mourir bientôt dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
—Et ce bientôt est dans combien de temps, Madame? 80 ans? Demanda Harry, quelque peu amusé.  
  
—Ce n'est pas drôle M. Potter, on parle de votre mort. Répondit la prof.  
  
—Désolé Mme, mais je ne vois pas de croix, ni de couronne et pas de chien de la mort non plus. Dit Draco qui venait de regarder dans la tasse de son partenaire.  
  
—M. Malfoy, êtes vous en train d'insinué que j'inventerais quelque chose? Demanda Trelawney, qui commençait à perdre son calme.  
  
—Non Professeur, je dis juste que vous devriez changer de lunettes. Les dessins dans la tasse de thé de Potter, forme un bateau avec un soleil derrière un nuage. Répondit le blond de son ton arrogant et insolent  
  
—Madame, puis-je vous demander une question? Demanda Harry  
  
—Bien certainement M. Potter.  
  
—Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me prédire la mort tous les ans? Est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de compagnie que vous voulez vous rendre célèbre pour avoir prédit ma mort?  
  
Toute la classe retint leur souffle. Personne n'avait jamais osé insulter le Professeur Trelawney, du moins en face. Pas même les Serpentards, sauf peut-être Draco qui venait de l'insulter lui aussi, tout comme Harry.  
  
—Des prémonitions ça ne se contrôle pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce qui est dit.  
  
—Professeur Trelawney, puis-je me permettre de vous demander où vous avez fait vos études. Demanda Draco.  
  
—Ce ne vous regarde pas M. Malfoy. Maintenant j'en ai assez de vos répliques. Double retenue qui s'ajoutent à votre retenue de tantôt. La cause est d'avoir été insolant.  
  
—Mais...  
  
—Non, pas de mais. Je vais trouver un arrangement avec le Professeur Rogue.  
  
—Cool! Encore une retenue. Dit Harry.  
  
—On est déjà rendu à huit retenues en deux jours. Madame avez-vous besoin d'une adresse de boutique pour vos lunettes, et pour vos fringues? Demanda Malfoy.  
  
— Ouais, ceux qui sont sur le chemin de Traverse, Malfoy? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils peuvent faire un miracle. Dit Harry.  
  
—Et maintenant, je vous renvois de mon cour pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous donner un billet que vous allez donner à Dumbledore.  
  
Elle écrivit deux billets et leurs tandis. Ils s'en allèrent de la classe. Avant de sortir de la classe, Malfoy dit une quelque chose à Harry —C'est juste une vieille folle. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents  
  
—Ça je ne te l'fais pas dire Malfoy. Lui répondit-il de la même façon  
  
Ils sortirent de la classe et s'en allèrent au bureau du directeur.  
  
—J'pensais jamais que tu agirais de cette façon, Potter.  
  
—J'le pensais pas moi-même. Je viens de m'étonner moi-même.  
  
—Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais dit que t'étais un Serpentard.  
  
—J'ai faillit me retrouver à Serpentard. Mais grâce à mon courage je suis un Gryffondor.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le grand escalier où ils montèrent. Harry frappa à la porte et Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Harry et Malfoy ensemble devant son bureau.  
  
—Que me vaut cette visite inattendue M. Potter et M. Malfoy? Entrez et allez vous asseoir.  
  
—Le professeur Trelawney veut que nous vous donnions ce billet.  
  
Il donnèrent le billet et allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils.  
  
—Qu'avez-vous fait encore? Demanda le vieux directeur.  
  
—On a juste dit ce qu'on pensait, Professeur. Dit Draco.  
  
—Allez dans la Grande Salle en attendant que les autres finissent leurs cours. Je vous laisse repenser à ce que vous avez fais de mal et vous m'écrirez un parchemin chacun sur ce que vous n'auriez pas du faire et ce nous devrions vous faire subir comme conséquence. Mais quelque chose de logique. Ajouta le vieil homme comme s'il avait lit dans les pensées des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
—D'accord Professeur dirent-ils en se levant pour sortir du bureau.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent du bureau de Dumbledore et prirent les escaliers pour descendre. Mais elles restèrent bloqué un bon moment, leur permettant de parler un peu.  
  
—Malfoy?  
  
—Quoi Potter?  
  
—Qu'est-ce qu tu penses de ce qu'on a parlé ce matin, à l'infirmerie?  
  
—J'sais pas. Peut être que c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir à parler de ça.  
  
—J'pense qu'on va avoir largement le temps de penser à ça. Je crois que les escaliers viennent encore de s'arrêter pour un bon moment.  
  
—D'après moi, on ne peut pas savoir si quelque chose fonctionne, sans en avoir fait l'essai. Répondit simplement le garçon aux yeux de cristal.  
  
—D'après ce que je viens de comprendre, tu es d'accord pour qu'on commence à sortir ensemble? Demanda Harry qui n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.  
  
—En quelques sortes. De toutes façon, on s'est déjà embrassé et tu es sexy et intelligent. Peut être qu e la haine qu'on a l'un envers l'autre n'est que de l'attirance refoulé.  
  
—Ouais, on dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir entre l'amour et la haine.  
  
— On fait partis des trois plus beaux mecs de l'école. Les pauvres filles elles vont s'ennuyer. Dit le blond  
  
—C'est quoi ta décision: on essaye ou on laisse faire? Demanda le brun agacé.  
  
—On peut bien essayer, il n'y a rien à perdre.  
  
« Enfin, je vais pouvoir l'embrasser. Depuis cette rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse je me sentais bizarre en sa présence. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé et est devenu très attirant pendant l'été. » Pensa Draco.  
  
« Je vais enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, parce que depuis ce qui c'est passé dans le train, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser. Il est trop sexy, ce mec. Harry calme toi, sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver. C'est vrai que depuis notre rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai souvent pensé à lui.» Pensa Harry.  
  
Ils étaient assis un à côté de l'autre, sur l'escalier. Ils penchèrent tous les deux la tête en sorte qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Ce baiser fit renaître les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressentis l'autre jour dans le train.  
  
—Draco, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'pense que je t'aime.  
  
—Tu pense juste, dis le blond en se reculant avec un sourire en coin. Moi aussi peut-être.  
  
—T'ais-toi et embrasse-moi, Draco!  
  
Draco ne se fit pas Cette fois prier. le baiser fut plus passionné et fut approfondit par Draco qui laissa sa langue explorer la caverne des délices du Survivant. Et voilà 5 ans d'attirance et d'amour refoulés en haine et en colère, qui refont surface. Ils furent interrompu par l'escalier qui se décida de bouger, pour leur permettre de ce rendre à la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent s'assoirent à une table, sortirent un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre et commencèrent à écrire leur parchemin pour Dumbledore. Tout en s'aidant chacun leur tour. Ils finirent une dizaine de minutes avant que les autres sortent des classes. Ils décidèrent d'aller attendre leurs copains devant la classe de Divination. Hermione et Ron étaient furieux contre Harry.  
  
—Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as décidé de te faire expulser de l'école avant Noël? Lui dit Hermione, folle de rage.  
  
—On a été chanceux qu'elle ne nous enlève pas de points à cause de toi. Réprimanda Ron.  
  
—Je lui ai juste dis ce que je pensais. Si elle l'a mal prit, ce n'est pas mon problème. Leur répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
—Huit retenue en deux jours, ça pas de bon sang.  
  
—Harry, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude.  
  
—Est-ce qu'on a perdu des points? Non. Leur dit Harry.  
  
—C'est pas de ça qu'on parle Harry. On dirait que tu deviens comme Malfoy.  
  
—Je ne suis pas en train de devenir comme Malfoy. Je suis juste le Harry Potter qui connaît bien plus le monde de la magie et qui a décidé de changé de philosophie. Prendre la vie comme elle vient sans trop ce cassé la tête.  
  
—Harry, t'as beaucoup trop changé. Lui dit Ron.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la classe du Professeur Binns, pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Le cours le plus plate. Harry vit Alexandre qui l'invita à aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, en arrière de la classe. Ils parlèrent durant tous le cours pour éviter de s'endormir. Le cours prit fin et les élèves s'en allèrent vers leur salle commune, où leur professeur responsable attendait les Préfets et les Capitaines, pour aller leur montrer leur nouvelle Salle commune. Hermione et Ron ne parlèrent plus à Harry depuis le cours de Divination, comme quelques autres personnes. C'est donc en silence que Harry suivit le Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Les Serdaigles étaient déjà arrivé et parlaient entre eux. Harry alla rejoindre Alex et ils se mirent à parler. Les Poufsouffles arrivèrent quelques instant après et suivi des Serpentards. Draco alla rejoindre Alex et Harry. Il les salua. Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver expliquait que chacun des élèves ont leur propre chambre avec une salle de bain à l'intérieur. Les 11 élèves furent contents de leur chambre.  
  
—N'oubliez pas que le mot de passe est Caramel Barbotant. Dit le directeur en sortant.  
  
—M. Potter, M. Malfoy, votre retenue se passera dans ma classe et débutera à 7h00. Dit le professeur de Potions avant de sortir de la salle.  
  
—D'accord Professeur, dirent les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
—Comme ça vous vous connaissez, Potter et toi? Demanda Draco à Alex.  
  
—On a eu trois cours ensemble aujourd'hui et vu qu'on est assit ensemble pendant ces cours là, on a parlé.  
  
—Potter, tu n'es plus avec tes amis? Demanda Draco.  
  
—Non, ils me font la tête parce que j'ai changé et ils n'aiment pas ça.  
  
—J'viens d'avoir une idée Malfoy. Pourquoi on ne formerait pas le trio des plus beau gars de Poudlard?  
  
—Ce serait une bonne idée BlackNight. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Potter?  
  
—Ce serait génial. On va tu se promener dehors jusqu'au souper? On pourrait parler plus calmement.  
  
—Bonne idée vue qu'on veut pas que tout le monde sachent ce qu'on fait. Dit Alex.  
  
Ils allèrent chercher leur cape et sortirent dehors.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione alla se renseigner auprès de Dumbledore, à propos du changement de comportement de Harry.  
  
—Harry vous a-t-il parlé de la potion de tranquillité, Miss Granger?  
  
—Oui et j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'elle n'est durée que 1 heure.  
  
—Et qu'avez-vous découvert à propos de cela? Je vais vous donner une petite indice mademoiselle Granger, le sort qui à été jeté sur le train est un sort qui nous fait découvrir nos vrai sentiments. Et il s'en est rendu compte à l'infirmerie. Dit le vieux directeur.  
  
—Vous voulez dire que ces deux choses ont rapport avec son changement. Donc, en classe et à l'infirmerie il était avec Malfoy.  
  
—Je savais que vous comprendriez Mademoiselle. Maintenant, il vous reste à le supporter dans ses décisions.  
  
Revenons au trio Malfoy, Potter et BlackNight  
  
—Pour ce qu'on va faire, j'ai une idée. On pourrait commencer par des farces et attrapes, un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley faisaient l'an dernier, mais beaucoup plus drôle et intéressant. Dit Alex  
  
—Ça adonne bien, j'ai toutes leurs formules d'écrit dans un livre. On pourrait ce baser sur ces formules et les améliorer. Dit Harry.  
  
—Ouais. Moi aussi j'ai un grimoire de tours et de farces et attrapes qui est transmit dans ma famille depuis un bon bout. J'pense que Sirus Black et James Potter y ont déjà mit une formule.  
  
—J'ai entendu parler de ce que mon père faisait, disons que ce n'est pas du temps de perdu d'en essayer quelques-uns.  
  
— De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de livre. Nos pouvoirs sont assez forts pour qu'on les invente au fur et à mesure. Dit Malfoy.  
  
—Il reste une question. Qui ont prend pour notre premier canular? Demanda Harry.  
  
—Le Professeur Rogue. Il le mérite bien. Pour m'avoir foulé le bras en me laissant tombé du plafond. Dit Draco.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur le rocher qui est caché par les arbres. Harry et Draco se regardèrent pendant un moment directement dans les yeux.  
  
« Si Alex ne serait pas là, je l'embrasserais jusqu'au souper. » pensa Harry. « J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser. On dirait qu'il fait exprès en plus. Qu'il arrête de jouer avec sa lèvre du bas. Mais je ne veux pas mettre Alex mal à l'aise. » Pensa Draco.  
  
Alexandre qui avait remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient depuis un moment dit:  
  
—Est-ce que je suis de trop par hasard?  
  
—C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais j'veux pas mettre mal à l'aise.  
  
—Ben non voyons, vous ne me mettrez pas mal à l'aise pour un baiser.  
  
—Merci Alex.  
  
Draco alla rejoindre Harry et l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait tellement eu envie de ce baiser. Quand Harry mit fin au baiser en cause d'un manque d'oxygène.  
  
Alexandre riait de les voir.  
  
—C'est quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes embrassés?  
  
—Euh Au deuxième cour, pourquoi? Répondit Harry.  
  
—Vous êtes drôles à voir. Un seul cour de passé pi vous n'arrivez pas à vous retenir de vous embrasser. Mais ça fait bizarre de vous voir vous embrasser après tous ce qui est arrivé les années passées. Si vous êtes dans cet état après un seul cour, j'ai hâte de voir dans quel état vous allez être après un double cour. Vous allez tes mort d'un manque d'oxygène. Rigola-t-il.  
  
— On n'est pas si pire, on peut encore parler, hein Harry?  
  
—Oui, pourquoi on pourrait pas parler? Demanda-t-il, ayant perdu un bout de la conversation.  
  
—Laisse faire Gryffy. Lui répondit Draco.  
  
—Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver un jour, voir Draco Malfoy et le Grand Harry Potter sortir ensemble.  
  
—Exagère pas quand même. Dit Harry.  
  
—Il serait temps de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Dit Alexandre.  
  
—Attends nous pas après le repas, on doit aller voir le très cher Prof. Rogue. Dit Harry avec sarcasme, ce qui lui valu un ragard noir de la part de son petit-ami.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le château. Arrivé proche des portes de la Grande Salle, Draco et Harry s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'entrer, Draco le premier. Harry et Alexandre entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard en parlant et allèrent s'asseoir chacun à leur table et commencèrent à manger.  
  
—Harry, excuse nous pour tous à l'heure. Dit Hermione  
  
—C'est que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça avant. Expliqua Ron.  
  
— Ok. Répondit Harry.  
  
—Dis vieux, où t'étais passé? Demanda Ron.  
  
—Alexandre avait quelque chose à me montrer. Répondit Harry.  
  
—Pour le Quidditch, Harry, c'est quand qu'on va essayé de compléter l'équipe? Demanda Hermione.  
  
—Peut-être dimanche, parce que pour les autres jours je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Ce soir ne m'attendez pas, je risque de rentrer tard.  
  
—Ouais, celle avec ce cher Rogue. Dit Ron.  
  
—En plus, c'est en partie de ta faute si je suis en retenue. Parce que si tu n'aurais pas dit au autres de me laisser dormir, je ne serai pas arrivé en retard. Dit le brun à la cicatrice.  
  
—Désolé Harry. Dit Ron  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco regarda l'heure. Il était 6h40. Il se leva, bouscula Harry en passant derrière lui.  
  
—Potter, peut être que ta petite cervelle l'a oublié, mais on a une retenue qui nous attend.  
  
—Relax tes nerfs Malfoy. C'est juste une retenue. Dit Harry sans vraiment le regarder.  
  
—Faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard Harry. Tu sais comment il est. Si tu ne veux pas nous faire perdre des points tu serais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Dit Hermione qui comprit pourquoi le blond voulait être d'avance, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.  
  
—Tu vois, même ta petite copine le dit Potter, donc tu viens?  
  
—Ok, j'arrive, mais t'es mieux de ne pas me laisser tout faire seul, la fouine. Dit Harry en se levant et en sortant de la Grande Salle avec Draco.  
  
Arrivé en bas des escaliers menant au cachot, Draco plaqua Harry au mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
—C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on soit d'avance. Dit Harry contre les lèvres de son partenaire.  
  
—Ouais. Murmura le blondinet aux yeux bleu.  
  
Après un laps de temps indéterminable pour ces deux garçons, la montre de Draco se mit à sonner.  
  
—Désolé Harry, dit–il en mettant fin au baiser, il faut qu'on y aille sinon c'est vrai qu'on va être en retard.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Rogue leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire pendant la retenue et leur prit leur baguette magique.  
  
—Vous devez tout nettoyer la classe sans l'aide de la magie. Avait-il dit.  
  
Quand il fut partit, Harry et Draco se divisèrent les tâches. Draco lévitait les pupitres pendant que Harry passait le balai. Tous ça par magie sans avoir besoin de leurs baguettes magiques. Le professeur leur avait aussi laissé son chaudron à nettoyer. Harry ria de la grimace qu'a fait Draco.  
  
—Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec ce chaudron, mais il est sale.  
  
—On est chanceux de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette. Imagine ce que c'est pour les autres.  
  
—Tu fais exprès pour que j'ai mal au cœur, Harry.  
  
—Non, je t'explique juste qu'on n'est pas si pire quand même.  
  
—Maintenant qu'on a fait ce qu'on avait a faire, il faudrait qu'on pense à se qu'on va lui faire.  
  
—J'ai une idée. Qu'il soit plus maladroit qu Neville.  
  
—D'accord. Je vais demander à Alex de nous enregistrer le cours de potion de demain.  
  
—Il ne nous reste qu'à inventer le sortilège.  
  
—Nervous Débilos. Proposa Draco.  
  
—Maladrousse. Ajouta Harry.  
  
—Comme ça c'est Nervous Débilos Maladrouss. Dit Draco.  
  
—Tout à fait. Maintenant passons à l'attaque.  
  
Draco alla se placer en face de Harry, mais de l'autre côté du chaudron. Ils se tenaient les mains pour combiner leurs forces ensemble. Quand ils sentirent qu'ils avaient atteint la puissance voulue, ils placèrent leurs mains encore liées, au dessus du chaudron et dirent:  
  
—Que celui à qui appartient ce chaudron  
  
—Devienne aussi stupide que Neville  
  
—Nous ordonnons  
  
—À ce que notre formule le rende malhabile  
  
—Nervous Débilos Maladrouss, dirent-ils ensemble. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur verte vienne entouré le chaudron et lorsque tout redevint normal.  
  
—Et voilà, on l'a fait. Dit Harry.  
  
—Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent, allèrent chercher leur baguette et se rendirent dans leur salle commune, où il n'y avait plus personne. Ils allèrent voir Alexandre, dans sa chambre et lui demandèrent d'enregistrer le cours de potion du lendemain. Après ça, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco, qui jeta un sort d'insonorisation à sa chambre.  
  
Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry qui lui, passa ses bras autour du coup du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Une passion brûlante commença à monter en eux. Les mains de Harry commençaient à se balader dans les cheveux de Draco, ce qui le rendait plus sexy. Draco, lui, commença à caresser le dos de Harry. La raison venait de les laisser tombé. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se caressant et commencèrent à se dévêtir en envoyant leur vêtement un peu partout dans la chambre. Draco dirigea leur pas vers le lit où il le fit tomber en montant dessus à son tour. Draco commençait à lui donner des baiser enflammé dans le cou, descendant sur le torse du brun et s'attarda sur un des tétons en le titillant avec sa langue. Quand il entendit Harry pousser un gémissement, il eut un petit sourire. Il alla le caresser sur le torse et s'attarda « Il est trop sexy avec cette peau bronzé et infiniment douce. Il est parfait.» pensa le blond qui traça un chemin du nombril jusqu'à la bouche du Gryffondor, qui attrapa sa bouche aussitôt. Harry qui continuait de laissé ses mains vagabonder sur ce corps d'un blanc laiteux qui appartient à son ancien rival. « Et cette douceur . Il a une très belle peau ferme. Aaaaaaaaahhh, mais il me fait trop de bien la. » pensa le brun. Leur sexe excité qui se rencontrait pendant que les deux garçons s'embrassaient se durcir encore plus. Draco redescendit vers le bas ventre du et alla caresser cet objet si attirant avec sa langue. Il le sucer pour ensuite le prendre en entier et commença à faire des va et vient, qui arrachèrent des cris de plaisir a Harry. Harry sentait qu'il allait exploser.  
  
—Putain, Malfoy! Aaaah oui. Put-il dire avant de jouir dans la bouche du blond qui en reçut par exprès dans le visage.  
  
Draco alla embrasser Harry même s'il avait encore l'essence du jeune homme dans la bouche. Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche, en avalant un peu de son propre sperme. Il remarqua que son compagnon en avait dans la figure. Il lécha ce qu'il y avait dans le visage du blond, pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à son torse où il le gratifia de baiser passionné. Il continua de caresser Draco.  
  
Il montra deux doigts à Draco qui se mit à les humecter sensuellement. Après qu'il soit assez humidifié, il traça une ligne partant de la bouche du blond, passant dans le cou, ensuite dans le dos. Draco frémit à cette caresse. Rendu au trou qui l'intéressait, Harry y inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième et commença à se faire un passage.  
  
—Potter, merde! ... Vas-y! Murmura Draco qui était au bord de l'extase. Jamais une fille ne lui avait procuré autant de sensation.  
  
Harry retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Il entra le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, restant quelques secondes dans cette position pour que Draco puisse s'habituer à cette présence en lui. « Par Merlin, il va me faire mourir s'il ne commence pas à bouger » pensa Draco qui fit un mouvement de bassin pour le faire comprendre à son amant qui se mit à bouger du bassin aussi, lentement au début, devenant de plus en plus rapide. Des cris de bonheur, et des gémissements sortaient de la bouche des deux jeunes hommes. Harry s'écroula presque sur Draco après avoir jouit. Le blond avait éjaculé sur le ventre du brun qui était à présent collant. Après avoir repris leur souffle:  
  
—Hey Dray. Je suis tout gommé maintenant Dit Harry l'air faussement enragé  
  
—Moi aussi, tu sauras. Je ne vois qu'une solution possible, une bonne douche.  
  
—Pas tout de suite. Répondit le brun qui s'était décidé de lui faire ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
—Pourquoi?  
  
Pour toute réponse Harry descendit vers le membre du blond qui se dressait avec les caresse du ''survivant''. Harry lécha le membre de tout son long avant de commencer à le sucer. Il arrêta un moment pour voir la réaction du blond.  
  
—Harry, continue. S'te plait t'arrête pas.  
  
Il recommença à le sucer et à engoba l'objet de ses désir en faisant de léger mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche. Draco ne tint pas longtemps avant de se déverser dans la bouche du brun. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de tout avaler avant de l'embrasser d'un long baiser brûlant de passion. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux enlacé.  
  
Voilà 5 ans de désir charnel qui vient de faire surface.  
  
Désolé si j'ai mis tant de temps à l'écrire. J'ai recommencé ce chapitre 3 fois avant d'être assez satisfaite. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, mais c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un scène hot entre deux gars. Donc petite review please pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre et/ou si vous avez des questions. 


	8. cannular, gag et surprise

Auteur: TunderAngel

Disclaimer: Tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Alexandre qui commence sont rôle dans ce chapitre.

Je dis un gros merci à mes reviewiers. Et je suis énormément désolé de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre avant. Mon ordi a lâché, pi après j'étais pas chez moi de l'été. Maintenant mon ordi est réparé et j'ai plus de temps, car l'école est commencée. Et maintenant je vais vous répondre :

**Réponse aux review :**

**liliana** :merci, mais pour le lemon, il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre, mais il va en avoir certainement d'autres au cours de la fic.

**Tchii** :Je suis contente que tu ait adorer mon chapitre 7. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais voilà Enfin le chapitre 8. Je sais que ça m'a prit du temps à le poster.

**crystal yuy** :Je sais que Hermione a lâcher le cours de divination, mais disons que dans mon histoire elle a reprit les cours, parce qu'elle voulais s'amuser un peu, car Harry et Ron riaient en racontant ce qui s'y passait. Et voilà le chapitre 8 qui a prit du temps à venir.

**nicolas** :Merci pour ce gentil compliment pour ma fic. J'espère que vous allez continuer de la lire même malgré le temps que ça m'a prit. a

**Lululle** : Je suis enchantée que tu ai aimé le chapitre 7. A la prochaine

**celine.s** : je suis contente de savoir que mon chapitre t'a fait rire et que tu l'as aimé aussi. Et voilà vivement la suite.

**Shiny-misS** : Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est un Sang-Pur qu'il agit comme les autres membres de sa famille. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de gênes entre eux, avec toutes ces années à s'insulter. J'pense que Harry doit écouter d'la bonne musique qui déménage. loll!!! J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui commence à m'aider (manque de temps, mais veux po lacher la fic ;-))

**Chapitre 8 : Canular, gag et surprise**

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent avant les autres. Ils allèrent prendre une douche et après une petite séance de bécotage, descendirent dans la salle commune, qui était encore vide. Disons qu'à 6 heure du mat, il n'y a personne qui soit levé.

—Moi j'vais déjeuner. Dit Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

—Moi, je vais attendre mes amis. On se revoit tantôt.

Le blond lui donna un baiser et sortit de la salle commune. Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses choses pour le cours de métamorphose et pour celui de Soins aux créatures magiques. Harry attendit Ron et Hermione assis dans un des canapés de leur salle commune. Quand ils vinrent le rejoindre, ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre « un bon petit déjeuner, c'est important », comme le disait souvent Ron. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry.

—Comment a été ta retenue avec Malfoy? Demanda Hermione

—Pas si pire. Fut la réponse de Harry

—Hein, comment peux-tu trouver une retenue avec le pire des Serpentard pas si pire? Demanda Ron

—C'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas insulté, pi a travaillé lui aussi.

—T'es rentré tard hier. Disait Hermione

—J'avais un rendez-vous après la retenue.

—Avec qui cette fois? Une serdaigle ou Poufsouffle? Demanda Ron curieux de savoir qui était la nouvelle conquête de son meilleur ami.

—Je vous direz rien pour l'instant Répondit Le brun.

—Moi je dis que c'est une blonde. Dis Hermione en envoyant un regard « Je sais tout » a Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le professeur Rogue entrer. Il était en retard. Toute la salle s'était tournée vers ce dernier. Quand il alla pour s'asseoir, il tomba par terre au lieu, comme si la chaise s'était tassée toute seule. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et se mirent à rirent, comme quelques (beaucoup?) personnes dans la salle.

—C'est bizarre qu'il soit en retard, lui qui est très ponctuel habituellement. Mais qu'il soit maladroit est encore pire. Dit Hermione.

—Ouais, c'est bizarre. Dit Harry qui riait encore.

Hermione et Harry partirent en direction de leur dortoir pour chercher leurs choses pour le cours de métamorphose.

—Harry, comment ça va avec cette blonde?

—Bien, mais command l'as-tu su? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

—Quand tu m'as dit que la potion de tranquillité qui en plus étais la dose la plus forte n'a fonctionné qu'une heure, ça m'a fait pensé que la très forte dose peut durer presque une semaine, à moins que cette personne ait une attirance sexuel et amoureuse pour l'autre personne en sa compagnie que l'effet de la potion sera diminué. Donc j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Pour le cours de métamorphose, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Ron, pour laisser le deux seuls places en arrière libre, pour Draco et Harry.

—Comment ça va Malfoy? Demanda Harry

—J'ai hâte à ce midi.

—Ouais moi aussi.

—Je savais qu'elle est très intelligente cette fille. Tu l'emporteras ce midi, pour voir tu sais quoi.

—Si elle veut.

—Si elle vient, ce sera Alex qui sera content. Disons qu'il l'a trouve charmante.

—J'vais essayer de faire pour qu'elle vienne. C'est vrai qu'elle a changé, elle est plus provocante et téméraire.

—Elle irait bien avec Alex, il est tellement audacieux.

Ils étaient tous les deux presque couché sur leur chaise. Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne de façon à ce que personne ne puisse les apercevoir. Ce qui calma un peu leur envie de s'embrasser.

—Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça, Potter? Demanda Draco ayant compris

—Oui, mais il faut que je te vois à la fin du cours.

—Je ne manquerais pas ça. Lui répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Ils parlèrent de nouveaux canulars et donnèrent aussi les réponses à chaque fois que le prof McGonagall demandait une question à la classe. Après le cours, ils allèrent s'embrasser dans une salle de classe vide, puis allèrent en cours.

En entrant dans la classe de Soins des Créatures Magiques, Hagrid salua Harry, qui lui envoya un sourire comme salut. Harry alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Alexandre. Ron était assit avec Seamus, un peu plus en avant de la classe.

—Hermione, pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas assise avec Ron? Demanda Harry

—J'ai cassé tantôt. Il est trop immature. Expliqua la brune.

—Je suis désolé. Mais il y a d'autres garçons dans Poudlard et il ne sont pas tous comme Ron. J'en connais quelques-uns qui te trouve charmante. Dis Harry en parlant indirectement de Alexandre.

Alexandre, aillant compris donna un coup de coude à Harry.

—Harry, est-ce que tu viens encore ce midi? Demanda Alex pour changer le sujet de conversation.

—Certainement. De toute façon j'ai l'après-midi de libre. Répondit Harry.

— Ce qui est cool c'est que le cour de potion a été annulé. Expliqua Alex

—J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je vais peut-être en retard, Draco le sait et ça ne le dérange pas.

—Ok. Je te dis, c'était à ce tordre de rire. Dis Alex

Hagrid dit aux élèves de commencer leur travail d'équipe, après avoir donné les sujets. Donc Harry, Hermione et Alexandre ont eut le sujet sur les licornes.

—Je connais un très bon livre « Le monde des merveilles du monde magique ». Dit Hermione

—Je l'ai déjà lu. C'est vrai que c'est un bon livre, mais j'en ai un dans mon dortoir qui est plus complet. « La vie et les dons des licornes ».

—Moi, j'en ai vu un à la bibliothèque qui à l'air d'être intéressant.

—On se voit après les cours, pour continuer notre projet. En attendant, on pourrait répartir les tâches. Di Hermione.

—Moi je prends les dons. Dit Alexandre

—Moi je vais prendre la vie des licornes. Dit Hermione.

—Donc moi je vais prendre leur place dans la mythologie. Dit Harry.

—Donc on sait tous ce qu'on a à faire.

—Harry, ce qui est arrivé à Rogue ce matin, est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à voir là-dedans? Demanda Hermione.

—Peut-être, mais de toute façon, c'était drôle.

—C'est vrai que c'était drôle, mais c'est juste que j'aimerais participer la prochaine fois.

—Ok Hermione. J'aime la façon dont tu as changé.

—Merci Harry. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé.

—Si vous avez trouvez ça drôle ce matin, c'était encore plus drôle dans la classe. Dommage que la classe ait été annulée à cause de la maladresse du prof.

Harry se mit à jouer avec sa plume et la faire tournée entre ses doigts, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude. Ses deux coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui:

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Harry? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

—J'essaye de me changer les idées. J'ai hâte que le cours finisse.

—Tu aurais du les voir hier, ils étaient tellement drôle. Dit Alex à Hermione. Allez vous avoir besoins de bombonnes d'oxygène tantôt? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

—C'était si pire que ça? Demanda Hermione, amusé.

—Et oui.

—C'est pas pour ça. J'ai hâte que le cour finisse parce qu'il est plate. On sait déjà tous ce qu'il nous apprend et j'ai des choses plus intéressantes que ça à faire.

—Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai que Sirius Black est ton parrain? Demanda Alex.

—Oui. Répondit Harry.

—C'est un des cousins de ma mère.

—Donc tu es parent avec Draco. Dit Hermione.

—Dans combien de temps finit le cours? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas mit sa montre.

—Relaxe tes nerfs ou dans ton cas on peut dire relax tes hormones, le cours finit dans 10 minutes. Répondit Hermione.

—Harry, toi et cette personne, vous êtes comme une drogue une pour l'autre. Ça peut devenir dangereux. Ajouta Alex, pour taquiner Harry.

—J'vous es dit que ce n'est pas pour ça. Dit Harry

La cloche sonna enfin, au grand bonheur de Harry.

—Hermione, viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, si ça ne te dérange pas de dîner un peu plus tard? Demanda Harry è Hermione en sortant de la classe.

—Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine Harry?

—Si tu veux voir quelque chose de drôle, certainement.

Harry fit un grand détour pour que Draco et Alex aies le temps d'arriver dans sa chambre avec ce l'enregistrement du cours. Quand il entra avec Hermione, Harry remarqua que Alex se mit à sourire et Hermione aussi. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco.

—Alex a enregistré le cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. Dit Harry.

—Disons que vous allez être les seuls à voir ce cours, parce que les cours de potion ont étés annulé pour une durée inconnu. Ajouta Alex.

Draco passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Harry, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry pendant que Alex plaçait l'écran qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie pour que tous puissent voir. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir su le pouf à côté de celui où Hermione s'est assise.

—Hé! Ho! Les amoureux, si vous ne voulez pas manquer le cours de potion, vous devriez peut-être arrêter de vous embrasser pour pouvoir regarder l'écran.

—OK. Dirent-ils se tournant vers l'écran, mais Draco resta son bras autour de la taille du brun.

Alex fit commencer le film.

Rogue entre en classe en s'enfargeant dans sa cape. Après il voulut écrire les ingrédients au tableau à l'aide de la magie, mais c'est une liste de corvée qui apparut, donc il écrivit les ingrédients à la main. Ensuite, il commença à prépare la potion, qu'ils se trompa d'ingrédient, donc la potion tourna au rose et fit des bulles tandis qu'elle était supposé venir verte. Il marcha et s'enfargea encore dans sa cape, sauf que là, il tomba dans son chaudron. Quand il se releva, il avait le visage et les cheveux roses. Quelques élèves se mirent à rire. Il se mit à agir comme s'il était une chauve souris, il essayait de voler et avait l'air de ne rien voir. Le professeur renversa quelques objets. Dumbledore entra dans la classe (le rire des élèves dans la classe du professeur de potion lui avait semblé bizarre, donc il est venu vérifié) et demanda à la classe ce qui se passait. Un élève lui répondit que le professeur Rogue est tombé dans son chaudron. Dumbledore dit à la classe que le cours de potion est annulé jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue soit redevenu normal.

Le film fut terminé.

—Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Dit Hermione.

—Ni moi. Mais c'était marrant. Dit Alex en faisant disparaître l'écran.

Ils allèrent dîner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione, Harry et Draco retournèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir, vue qu'il ont l'après midi de libre. Le dortoir était vide, il n'y avait que Sirius.

—Salut Harry, comment ça va?

—Très bien Sirius, mais pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici?

—Je viens te féliciter pour Rogue. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais bravo.

—Disons que Draco m'a aidé à inventer le sort. Dit Harry.

—Vous ne nous dénoncerez pas, hein? Demanda Draco incertain.

—Certainement pas. Comme vous devez déjà en avoir entendu parlé, moi et James ont était les plus téméraires de l'école. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père Harry. Dit Sirius en souriant. Je vous encourage à continuer, rendu que ce n'est pas à moi que vous les faites et que vous ne vous faites pas expulser de l'école.

—Merci Sirius. Dit Harry en donnant une étreinte à son parrain.

Sirius remarqua le regard jaloux de Draco, et cela le fit rire.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris Sirius? Demanda Harry.

—C'est ton petit copain, il est jaloux.

—Comment sais-tu...?

—Je ne suis pas ton parrain pour rien, Harry et je connais bien la famille Malfoy.

Harry alla embrasser Draco avec passion.

—Ils sont drôles à voir tous les deux. Ils ont de la misère à rester éloigné l'un de l'autre pendant un cours. Dit Alex

—Si ça continue, ils vont mourir d'un manque d'oxygène. Dit Sirius en riant.

—Je vois déjà le gros titre dans la gazette du sorcier: Le Garçon Qui À Survécu tué par un baiser! Rigola Hermione.

—Bon, je pense que vous avez besoin d'être seul les gars. Est-ce que tu viens Hermione? Demanda Alexandre.

Ils sortirent tout les trois, en fermant la porte et Sirius jeta un sort d'insonorisation, pour que les 2 gars ne se fassent pas entendre et déranger.

Draco et Harry continuèrent de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Alex et Hermione parlèrent. Sirius avait été faire un tour à salle de classe.

—Donc tu es de famille moldue? Demanda Alex.

—Oui. Est-ce que ça cause problème? Demanda-t-elle.

—Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille moldue soit sur la liste des cinq élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard.

—Harry aussi a habité chez des moldus avant de venir à Poudlard.

—Mais ses parents étaient des sorciers. Ils sont morts quand il avait à peine un an. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire.

—Mais il a vécu l'enfer à cause de la famille de moldue qui s'occupait de lui pendant plus de 11 ans.

—Draco aussi. J'pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien.

—Ouais, ils doivent se comprendre. Affirma Hermione.

—Pense-tu qu'il va y avoir un bal cette année? Demanda Alex.

—J'ai entendus dire qu'il va y en avoir un la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils allèrent s'assirent chacun à leur table.

Hermione commençait à le trouver attirant cet Alexandre. Il est intelligent et est civilisé. Il n'agit pas en bébé comme Ron et sait se faire aimer.

Après le dîner, Hermione s'en alla à la bibliothèque.

Draco et Harry descendirent aux cuisines se chercher de la nourriture et allèrent faire leurs devoirs avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Vers 2h30, Harry et Draco allèrent dans la salle sur commande, pour parler de leur prochain canular. En restant proche l'un de l'autre. Vers 6h00, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent à leurs tables. Dumbledore se leva en réclamant le silence.

—J'ai une annonce pour vous chers élèves. Moi et les enseignants avons décidés qu'il y aura un bal vendredi après le repas du soir, pour les élèves de à partir de la quatrième année. Et le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas enseigner pour un bon moment. Son remplaçant est supposé arriver jeudi ou vendredi. Entre temps, les cours de potions sont annulés.

Cette nouvelle amena beaucoup de joie, même chez quelques Serpentards. Quelques élèves aimeraient aussi pouvoir savoir ce qui est arrivé pour que Rogue agisse ainsi et si c'est un élève, aller le remercier.

Après le souper, Alex alla rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque.

—Encore seule Hermione? Demanda-t-il.

—Plus maintenant. Dit-elle en le voyant s'asseoir en face d'elle, à la table.

—Et moi je suis en charmante compagnie. Dit Alex en faisant rougir Hermione.

—Et moi je te trouve sympathique.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en finissant leur devoir à propos des licornes.

Après le souper, Draco et Harry allèrent à leur retenue. Ils devaient rendre de la salle de classe de Trelawney propre et sans magie, comme d'habitude.

—Ils nous prennent pour le concierge. Dit Draco

—Ce doit être parce que Rusard se fait trop vieux pour faire le ménage. Répondit le Gryffondor

—Ou bien parce qu'il est trop occupé à pourchasser Peeves.

—J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais bien Peeves.

—Disons qu'il m'a aidé quelques fois.

—Penses-tu qu'il pourrait nous aider?

—J'pense bien. Je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Quelle est cette idée?

—Il pourrait faire diversion et on pourrait changer des choses dans les douches des enseignants, comme ajouté du colorant sous la pomme de douche et le classique du colorant d'une autre couleur dans le shampoing. On échangerait leur savon contre du savon qui sent le poisson quand il est sur la peau. Expliqua Harry.

—Il faut quelque chose pour Sirius, mais pas quelque chose de gros et on va l'avertir avant. Sinon les autres vonts penser qu'il est dans le coup et je ne veux pas qu'il arrête d'enseigner. C'est le seul prof Cool de l'école.

—Ouais, mais il faut nettoyer cette classe avant pi on ira le voir après.

—On fait comme hier pour nettoyer

—Certainement.

Ils dirent le sort et toute la classe se nettoya toute seule.

—Maintenant il faut qu'on place les tables à leur place. Ensuite on devrait rester un peu parce que sinon ils vont trouver ça louche qu'on réussisse a tout nettoyer si vite.

—J'ai une petite proposition pour toi, pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse avoir nos baguettes.

—ha oui et qu'elle est cette proposition? Demanda Harry en l'embrassant

—Wow, relax tes hormones pour l'instant. Je pensais à faire quelques coups, comme laisser des vers dans sa réserve de thé.

—Ouais bonne idée. Puis après??? Demanda Draco avec une moue totalement craquante.

—Ouais. Répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

Ils firent apparaître des insectes dans la pièce où Trelawney garde ses fournitures, grâce à une formule magique.

Puis après s'être embrasser un bon moment, ils décidèrent d'aller voir le prof Trelawney pour avoir leur baguette magique. Ils allèrent ensuite voir Sirius.

—On veut faire une surprise aux autres enseignants puis faudrait qu'on t'en fasse une a toi aussi pour qu'il ne pensent pas que tu es dans le coup. Expliqua le blond

—Changement de couleur de cheveux, sa te dérangerait-tu? Demanda Harry

—Non mais pas de couleur laide, mais du fluo vous pouvez si vous voulez. Répondit Sirius.

—Tu verras demain. On va le faire tout de suite, comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de venir tantôt.

Harry alla faire le sort, pendant que Draco parlait avec Sirius. Quand il revint, Harry donna une étreinte à son parrain, puis Draco fit de même. Ils allèrent dans la salle su commande, invitèrent Peeves, puis insonorisèrent la pièce.

—Peeves, pourrais-tu garder les profs éloignés du dortoir des enseignant pour une demie heure, une heure. Dit Draco.

—Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir, jeune arrogant? Demanda le fantôme.

—Tu ne voudrais pas que toute l'école sache pourquoi tu as peur du Baron Sanglant? Demanda Draco, sachant

déjà la réponse.

—Tenir les profs loin de leur dortoir pour un heure, je crois biens que c'est possible. Répondit aussitôt le fantôme.

—D'accord Malfoy, dit le fantôme bougon.

—Bon. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire à l'instant?

—Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda Peeves.

—Tu le sauras demain en même temps que les autres. Répondit Draco. Harry, est-ce que tu as ta cape?

—Je ne sors jamais sans elle. Surtout pour ne pas se faire prendre. Répondit le brun.

—Donc on peut y aller. Peeves tu sais quoi faire n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir vue les profs sortir de la salle commune, Harry et Draco, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils eurent assez de temps pour faire leurs canulars, puis allèrent à la bibliothèque. N'y voyant pas Hermione et Alex, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune préfet/capitaine. Comme ils regardèrent sur les sofas, devinez qui ils aperçurent??????

Hermione et Alex en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

—Cool! Dirent les deux garçons.

—C'était le temps! dit Harry au couple su le divan mais ils ne l'entendirent pas.

Draco et Harry montèrent dans la chambre du Serpentards, pour regarder un film. (avec des beaux gars dedans) Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant de s'endormir dans leur position. Draco et Harry étaient couché sur le ventre, dessus le lit, la tête ou le pied du lit. Draco avait le bras qui passait sur le dos du Survivant.

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé.

Que va-t-il arriver aux profs? Est-ce que ça va déranger l'école? Va-t-il y avoir des conséquences graves? Et qui est ce nouveau prof de potion?

SI vous voulez le savoir, une chose à faire, attendre au prochain chapitre. Qui ne prendra pas de temps. 2 semaines maximum. Vous pouvez laisser un petite review;-) Je suis ouverte aux suggestions et aux commentaires (même le négatifs.)

Je vous promet qu'il va prendre moins de temps à mettre en ligne que celui –ci.


	9. Attaque et trouillard

Auteur: TunderAngel

Disclaimer: Tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf Alexandre.

Je dis un gros merci à mes chers reviewers :

**nicolas** :Je suis bien heureuse que tu prenne le temps de lire ma fic et de me laisser une 'tite review en plus. MErci.

Shiny-misS : Tu vas pouvoir découvrir la couleur des cheveux de Sirius... et des autres lolll.

Voilà un autre chapitre.

Chapitre 9 Attaque et trouillard

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent, allèrent prendre leur douche, s'habillèrent puis s'embrassèrent un moment. Quand ils descendirent dans la salle commune, ils y trouvèrent Hermione et Alex.

--Vus êtes rentrés tard hier? Demanda Hermione

--Non, vous nous avez peut être pas vu parce que vous étiez occupé à autre chose. Répondit Harry.

Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce qui fit rire Draco et Harry.

--Regardez, dit Hermione en pointant un papier sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune, on dirait un message de Dumbledore.

Tout les quatre, ils s'avancèrent pour voir ce qui y était écrit. Alexandre lut a voix haute :

--Tous les cours ont étés annulés pour la journée. Signé Albus Dumbledore.

--C'est bizarre, il n'a pas donné la raison de pourquoi les cours sont annulés, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hermione.

Draco et Harry furent pris d'un fou rire. Bien sûr, ils savent pourquoi les cours ont étés annulés.

--Moi je descends déjeuner, est-ce que tu viens Harry? Demanda le blond pour pouvoir échapper aux regards interrogateurs de leurs deux amis, qui sont maintenant rendu un couple.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco entendirent les bourdonnements que faisaient les nombreuses discussions. Le sujet principal étant les cours annulé pour la journée. Draco alla s'asseoir à sa table, en écoutant ce que ses coéquipiers de Serpentards pouvaient bien inventer comme raison pour que les cours soient annulé. Harry lui aussi écouta les suppositions les plus saugrenues de la raison pourquoi les cours ont étés annulés. Après le dîner, Harry et Draco allèrent rendre visite à Sirius, qui était dans sa classe.

--Bonjour Sirius, comment vas-tu? Demanda son neveu.

--Très bien. Répondit ce dernier.

--Comme je vois Harry, tu as opté pour le vert forêt comme couleur à mettre dans le shampoing.

--C'est vrai que c'est une belle couleur, surtout comparé à ce que les autres profs ont eu droit. Répondit Sirius en riant.

--Certainement, mais la couleur que tu as eu dure une semaine, tandis qu'eux, elle ne dure qu'une journée. Expliqua Harry.

--C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu voir les profs. Dit Draco.

--J'ai pensé à vous ce matin en me levant et j'ai pris tous les professeurs en photos sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Dit Sirius avec un petit rire.

Il leur montra les photos.

Prof.Binns avait les cheveux bruncaca

Flitwick avait les cheveux jaune pipi

Trelawney avait les cheveux vert-brun mélangés

McGonagall avait les cheveux orange-vert

Chourave avait les cheveux rose dégueulage

Hagrid avait les cheveux verts avec des points jaunes fluo

--Sirius, on peut tu t'emprunter la photo, il faut qu'on la montre à un copain.

--Certainement, mais ramener la moi avant ce soir.

--D'acc Sirius. Dit Harry en entraînant Draco vers la sortie de la classe.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle sur commande, y appelèrent Peeves et firent un sort d'insonorisation et lui montrèrent les photos.

Peeves fière de lui, retourna tourmenter le vieux Rusard.

Harry et Draco décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils firent un principal arrêt à la bonbonnerie du village pour y acheter plusieurs choses. Ils allèrent à la librairie pour acheter des livres qui parlent de divers sorts et des livres de lectures. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se prirent la main. Ils allèrent boire une Bièrre-au-beurre au Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils entrèrent, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux en chuchotant. Les deux garçons ni firent pas attention et retournèrent au château avec leurs achats. Malheureusement pour eux une certaine journaliste du nom de Rita Skeeter était dans les parages.

Rendu dans le passage menant à Poudlard, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient la main.

--Oups! On se tient la main depuis combien de temps? Demanda le blond.

--Je sais pas. Un bon moment.

--Merde!!! Dirent-ils tous les deux ensemble.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver à l'école pour aller se promener dans les couloirs secrets de Poudlard. À l'heure du souper, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle seul et alla rejoindre Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Draco alla prendre des nouvelles des profs, vue qu'il était Préfet il devait se tenir au courant de la santé des enseignants. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir la table des Serpentard. Il vit le directeur se lever et prendre la parole :

--Les enseignants et moi, avons décidé de ne pas faire de match de Quidditch cette année. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui arrive ces temps-ci et surtout que Vous-Savez-Qui essayera d'attaquer cette année, nous devons nous préparer. Donc il n'y aura pas de Quidditch cette année, mais il y aura quelques bals et autres activités qui permettera de faire avoir des points à votre maison pour gagner. Il y aura un bal costumé le jour d'Halloween. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Tous les élèves se mirent à manger la nourriture qui était apparut par magie.

Le lendemain matin dans la Gazette du sorcier le gros titre est : **LE SURVIVANT ET SON PIRE ENNEMI EN COUPLE.** Des témoins avouent avoir vu le célèbre Harry Potter se promener à Pré-au-Lard avec son pire ennemi Draco Malfoy, mais ils auraient entré au Chaudron Baveur main dans la main. Donc on en dit qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et des chuchotements commençèrent. Hermione lui fit signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

--Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin? Demanda Harry.

--As-tu lus la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin? Demanda la fille.

--Non, pourquoi?

La fille aux cheveux bruns lui tendit le journal. Harry lit le titre.

--Quoi!?! Comment ont-ils pu savoir?

--Vous avez étés sur le chemin de Traverse n'est-ce pas, et qu'avez vous fait de spécial en entrant au Chaudron Baveur. Il y a quelqu'un qui a du tout raconter. C'est ce qu'ils disent dans l'article.

--Merde!!!

À ce moment, Draco entra dans la Grande Salle avec son caractère dure comme d'habitude et alla s'asseoir à sa table quand il vit Pansy qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle se rapproche de Harry.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le blond à un des élèves de Serpentard qui lui tandis le journal.

--Elle veut régler son compte à Potter pour avoir été raconter des bobards à propos de toi. Lui répondit l'élève.

Il se dirigea vers Pansy, mais pas assez rapidement, car elle eut le temps de donner une gifle à Harry.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il éberlué par la situation.

--Tu as été raconter que Dray... Cria la Serpentard qui fut arrêtée par un coup de poing du blond.

--Hey Parkinson, qu'est-ce qui te prend de frapper Harry? Demanda le blond qui voyait rouge.

« Cette fille ne pourrait pas arrêter de ce mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. » pensa le blond.

--J'ai juste voulu lui montrer qu'il n'a pas le droit de... Elle s'interrompit en voyant Draco déborder de colère.

--La prochaine fois mêle toi de tes affaires. Répondit le blond avant de se tourner vers son amant : J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop fait mal. Dit-il en regardant la joue de Harry.

Il y posa délicatement sa main et caressa l'endroit bleuté où Pansy l'a frappé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis s'embrassèrent profondément. Au même moment une éclipse solaire se produisit. Toute l'école qui suivait la scène depuis un bon moment, fut abasourdi par ce qui se passait. Quelques personnes, comme Alex et Hermione, se mirent à applaudir. Ils venaient de mettre leur secret à jour. En les voyant s'embrasser, Pansy a sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

« C'est bien bizarre, ce qui arrive » pensa Sirius.

Quand Harry et Draco reprire conscience de l'endroit où ils sont, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avec un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandèrent-ils.

--Il y a une éclipse dehors! Leur répondit Hermione en pointant le ciel qu'on peut voir au travers du plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Les portes de la Grandes Salle furent ouvertes et un groupe de 3 Mangemort entra. Draco et Harry eurent l'impression que Lucius Malfoy était en tête et qu'ils étaient venus pour eux. Dumbledore disparut avec les élèves. Seule Hermione, Alex, Sirius, Draco et Harry étaient dans la salle.

--Le vieux s'est enfuit avec les jeunes. Dit l'un d'eux

--Ça dérange pas, on est venus pour ces deux là, donc ne décevons pas le Maître. Dit Lucius Malfoy.

--Bien, va falloir se battre. Affirma Sirius.

--Si vous voulez mourir avant de voir le maître. Dis une femme

--Je vous dis que nous allons gagner contre vous, espèces d'ordures. Dit Draco conscient de la conséquence de ses paroles.

--Endolo... Commença Lucius

--Protectio!!! Dirent Harry et Draco.

S'en suivirent des échanges d'insultes et des sorts lancés. Draco, Harry, Sirius, Alex et Hermione, échappèrent aux sorts des Mangemorts et les attaquèrent avec de puissants sorts, que les mangemorts ne connaissaient pas. Au bout d'une demie-heure de combat acharné, les mangemorts épuisé s'en allèrent. Harry et Draco étaient un peu amoché, mais Alex et Hermione l'étaient plus.

--Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore qu'ils sont partis et vous, allez voir l'infirmière. Dit Sirius.

Les quatre adolescents prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Les deux couples firent un arrêt pour s'embrasser, puis arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Que vous est-il arrivez cette fois? Dit l'infirmière en voyant Harry et Draco entrer dans l'infirmerie.

--Les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Expliqua Hermione.

--Oh! Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres blessés? Demanda l'infirmière inquiète.

--Il y a moi, Harry, Alex, Hermione et Sirius. Informa Draco.

--Dumbledore s'est enfuit avec les élèves, quand les mangemort sont arrivés. Sirius a été lui parler j'pense. Dis Harry.

--Venez, il faut que je vous guérisse.

L'infirmière put guérir la plupart des blessures, mais il restait encore quelques égratignures. Les 4 jeunes allèrent ensuite dans la salle commune Préfet/capitaine.

--Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore c'est enfuit quand ils ont entrés? Dis Harry.

--C'était sûrement pour protéger les élèves. Dit Hermione.

--Ça on le sait, mais il aurait pu venir nous aider au moins. Dit Alex.

--Il voulait protéger les élèves au cas où ils seraient attaqués par des mangemort. Dit Hermione.

--Te rappelles-tu qu'est-ce qu'il a fait l'an dernier? Il m'a fait rester chez les Dursleys et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous. En plus que je me suis fait attaquer par des détraqueurs et j'ai manqué être expulser du monde de la magie.Dit Harry.

--Mais Dumbledore a fait pour que tu ne sois pas expulser. Dit Hermione.

--Et pour quelle raison penses-tu? Parce que si je ne serais plus a Poudlard, beaucoup de personnes n'enverraient plus leurs enfants là, parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas protéger. Puis quand Sirius est tombé dans le voile, au ministère, Dumbledore nous disais qu'il était mort et qu'on ne le reverrait plus. On a trouvé un moyen de le faire sortir de la malgré ce que Dumbledore disait. On a sauvé Sirius des bêtes qui essayaient de le tuer et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour nous aider. Dit Harry

On pouvait voir des flammes étinceler dans les yeux d'Harry, tellement il était enragé.

--C'est vrai par exemple qu'il aurait pu nous aider pour Sirius. Avoua Hermione.

Sirius entra dans la salle commune en un coup de vent.

--Sale lâche! Dit il en s'assoyant à côté de Harry. Il s'est sauvé et il vient me dire que je n'ai pas bien fait ma job de veiller sur toi, Harry. Dit –il en se tournant vers son neveu.

--Bonjour dans le groupe. Dit Draco.

--On parlait justement de se vaurien. Ajouta Harry.

--Sirius, est-ce que tu sais qui est le nouveau prof de potion? Demanda Hermione pour changer le sujet de conversation.

--C'est Bill Weasley.

--Cool on va pouvoir s'amuser cette année! Dit Harry connaissant le roux comme quelqu'un aimant avoir du 'fun'.

La manière donc Harry avait dit cette phrase, fit rire les autres. Draco fut content de revoir un sourire sur les lèvres de son Harry.

--Venez-vous on va aller parler dans ma classe. Proposa Sirius en voyant qu'il y avait des élèves qui arrivaient.

--D'accord. Répondit Alexandre.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de classe de Sirius et jetèrent un sort d'insonorisation, puis ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, Hermione et Alex allèrent dans la chambre de la fille, Draco et Harry vers la chambre du blond.

Voilà c'est déjà finit. Je m'excuse pour les personnes qui aime Dumledore et le voient comme quelqu'un de brillant et de courageux, mais la manière qu'il est dans mon histoire va avoir un but précis, mais je dis pas lequel. lolll Je sais que vous ne vous attendriez peut-être pas à ce qui c'est passé, mais avez-vous aimez??? Vous pouvez critiquez.


	10. En qui avoir confiance?

Auteur : Tunder Angel

Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Denis et Alex.

Couple: Harry/Draco et ?/? ( à vous de découvrir)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Choupinette :** Merci pour ta review

**nicolas :** Dasn ce chapitre il y a une partie du rôle de Dumbledore et non, Dsl ce n'est pas un mangemort ou quelqu'un aillant bu du polynectar,( en tout cas, pas pour l'insatnt) bien que ce soit une bonne idée.

**Shiny-misS :** Pour répondre à ta question, tout le monde les a vu, Harry et Draco s'embrasser, même s'il y avais un éclipse, donc ils n'ont rien manqué, comme tu dis.

**celine.s/Line/C-Line :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre 8.

n/a : Dans ce chapitre il y a une scène hot et un baiser entre deux autres personnages. Qui??? Et bien allez lire. Mais pas tuer l'auteur please. loll

Roulement de tambour et place au chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 En qui avoir confiances?**

Le mois d'octobre passa rapidement. Harry et Draco sortent encore ensemble. Le prof. Rogue était revenu enseigné, mais Billy resta quand même à l'école, pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Hagrid ayant eu besoin de partir pour affaire urgente. Dumbledore avait décidé que le dortoir Capitaine/Préfet ne servait à rien donc les élèves retournèrent dans le dortoir de leur maison respective.

Un matin de novembre, Harry se réveilla et en regardant son horloge, constata qu'il était en retard d'un quinzaine de minutes à son cours. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Il regarda quel cours il avait en premier

--Potion! Merde! Rogue va en profiter.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours en courant. Il entra dans la classe, alla s'asseoir à sa place en arrière et remarqua que Draco n'était pas assis au pupitre.

« Il doit être en retard lui aussi, avec la nuit qu'on a passé. En plus on est retourné chacun dans notre dortoir... » Pensa Harry. Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui plaçait un bras autour de sa taille. En voyant Draco, Harry lui fit un sourire. Sachant que le Prof Rogue allait les engueuler. Draco et Harry rirent de voir Rogue les engueuler.

--Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous criez après? Demanda Harry.

--Vous avez le de me demandé pourquoi je vous cris après, en plus que vous êtes tous les deux arrivé en retard sans raison valable. Répondit Rogue aillant presque de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles.

--Mais on en a une! Dit Harry

--Si c'est à cause de vos activités nocturnes, ce n'est pas une raison.

--Si ça aurait été à cause de ça, on aurait arrivé en même temps. Faite preuve d'un peu d'intelligence si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Répondit Draco

--Harry, j'sais pourquoi il nous gueule dessus. Il n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait de Trelawney hier, donc il se dérage sur nous. Ajouta le blond avant d'embrasser Harry en sachant que le professeur de potion en serait déstabilisé.

Harry et Draco passèrent le reste du cours à faire enrager Rogue. Qui finit par les envoyer chez Dumbledore avec un billet disant qu'ils sont expulsés de son cours.

--Bonjour Dumbledore, tiens c'est de Rogue qui s'est mis en colère pour un rien. Dis Harry.

--C'est pas possible Harry, Draco. Vous êtes expulsés de presque tous les cours sauf celui du Prof. Sirius et du Prof. Bill, mais même Sirius commence à en avoir marre de vos façons d'agir.

--Dumbledore, ce n'est pas de notre faute si les autres n'accepte pas qu'on puisse avoir un peu de plaisir au lieu de s'endormir pendant les cours, tellement ils sont faciles. Répliqua Draco.

--Pour conséquence, Je vous enlève votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison.

Harry et Draco sortirent du bureau.

--Merde, il est chien de nous faire ça. Dit Harry.

--Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce vieux fou, il ne sait même pas enseigné, puis il se pense mieux que nous. Répliqua Draco.

--Y va voir ce que ça fait de s'attaquer au Duo infernal. Ajoutèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

--On a en masse de temps, Harry. Oublie pas qu'on a seulement deux cours

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry se fit réveiller par un cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Voldemort lui avait dit que tous ces proches vont mourir. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait atrocement le front. Harry en prit peur. Il alla se promener tout en pensant.

« Sirius, il est comme un père pour moi, celui que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Hermione, mon amie qui m'a toujours aidé, elle est comme ma soeur. Bill, mon frère. On a fait tellement de canular ensemble. Draco, mon copain, mon amant, on a toujours été ensemble, même si avant on s'insultait on était souvent ensemble, maintenant c'est de l'amour intense et on ne peut être séparé. Qu'est-ce que je ferait si il mourrait, je ne pourrait pas le vivre. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma faute. Pourquoi faut que ce soit à moi que tous arrive. Ils ne pourraient pas me fouttre la paix un peu. J'suis tanné de devoir sauver le monde. En plus, pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire. Sirius, Bill et Hermione on tous changés, je les hais. Le mot haire est encore trop faible pour dire ce que je ressens pour eux. Ils se sont tous alliés avec Dumbledore, qui n'est qu'un traître. Ils ne savent pas ce que Dumbly manigance. Je les hais! Je suis un adolescent bordel! Je serais supposé de pouvoir m'amuser comme les autre. Bin non, faut que je reste tranquille puis que je me laisse mener par le bout du nez. Ils sont tous devenus trop collants, trop tannants. Hermione a recommencée à vouloir être la parfaite étudiante. Sirius me dit que je suis en train d'aller trop loin, que je devrai penser aux dommages que je cause etc. Ils veulent toujours savoir ce que je fais, comment je me sens, etc. J'en ai marre de leur morale et de leurs questions. Tous ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre comme je veux et non comme ils veulent et qu'ils arrêtent de me parler de Voldemort. Je sais que je vais l'affronter et que JE vais gagner, au moins Bill et Draco le comprennent. Ils ont tellement peur que je perde. Me croient-ils si faible?

Ont-ils aussi peut confiance en moi? C'est vrai, ils ne savent pas à quel point ma magie est puissante, tout comme celle de Draco. On est les seules à pouvoir s'aider. »

Il s'aperçut qu'il était rendu à la tour d'astronomie. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre. La neige tombait tranquillement. Harry la regardait tomber en silence. Cette douce neige pure comme lui ne le sera jamais plus. Il en a tellement souffert par le passé et souffre encore. Tous ça à cause d'une prophétie. Il sait que Draco aussi a beaucoup souffert. Il repensa à quand il avait vue Draco sur le chemin de Traverse, avant que l'année scolaire commence et à ce qu'il avait appris dans le Poudlard Express. Tous les deux n'ont pas pu vivre leur jeunesse, deux jeunes devenus adultes trop vite.

Une ombre vint se placer derrière le survivant et l'entoura de ses bras rassurants.

--Bonsoir mon ange. Dit Harry en embrassant son amant tendrement.

--Bonsoir mon amour. Répondit le blond après le baiser.

--Dray, on est seul dans se monde. Personne ne peut nous aider.

--Je sais, 'Ry. On a pas besoin d'eux maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

--Ouais, ils nous nuisent plus qu'autre chose. Surtout ces derniers temps. Ils ne nous fiche pas la paix une seconde.

Les deux garçons s'assirent par terre contre le mur, l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenant la main. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés et du réconfort de l'autre. Harry ne supportait pas la pression qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules et Draco le comprenait très bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de se parler pour se comprendre. Un regard était souvent suffisant. Comme en se moment il sentait que Harry allait craquer. Harry et Draco furent pris d'un rire de tristesse. Ils avaient envie de tous démolir, tout détruire autour d'eux. Trop de rage accumulée. Un tourbillon d'émotions rendu incapable de refouler, tellement il y en avait. Rage, haine, mépris, amour, tendresse, colère, fatigue... C'est à s'y perdre dans ce mélange d'émotions trop fortes.

--Te rends-tu conte Dray, on a que 16 ans?

--Oui 'Ry. 16 ans puis on a déjà trop connu, trop vu de chose.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent vers 2h00. Harry embrassa Draco qui répondit au baiser. Dès que leur langue entra en contacte, une aura mauve argenté les entoura. Leurs pouvoirs s'amplifiaient et ils le savaient. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la salle sur commande. Ils étaient content de savoir transplané surtout qu'ils ne sont qu'en 6e année, mais ils ont plus important à faire pour le moment.

Ils allèrent sur le lit en enlevant leurs vêtements qui ne leur étaient d'aucune utilisation. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Draco descendit embrasser le cou de Harry, y traça une mince ligne mouillé, avec sa langue, jusqu'au torse du brun, puis souffla sur le trajet mouillé ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le brun. Harry qui gémit de nouveau lorsque la langue du blond vint taquiner son téton dressé. De son autre main, Draco caressa le ventre plat du Survivant. Harry gémissait et en voulait plus. Draco le savait et il faisait exprès de le faire languir. Harry caressait encore le blond. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser plein de passion et d'émotions. Draco se dirigea toujours plus bas, laissant des baisers ou maltraitant quelques fois la peau basanée du brun, sous ses dents, faisant frémir Harry de plaisir sous ces caresses. Harry avait les mains se baladant dans les mèches soyeuses du blond, les faisant rebels. Draco entra un doigt en Harry, puis un deuxième en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux. Harry en ressentait l'excitation et lorsque Draco entra un troisième doigt en lui, Harry ressentait que du plaisir. « Vas-y! » murmura Harry au blond. Draco, entra à l'intérieur de Harry et attendit que le brun soit près. Harry donna un coup de hanche, pour indiquer à Draco qu'il était prêt. Le blond commença ses vas et viens, les deux bassins allant au même rythme, prenant de la vitesse. Les cris de plaisirs se mêlèrent avec les gémissements, Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux arrivèrent au summum de leur jouissance. Draco se libéra en Harry, suivit de Harry qui se libéra entre leur deux corps. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, essoufflés et en sueur. Après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage, et ils se couvrirent avec les draps du lit. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

--J'sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Harry.

--Tu t'ennuierais, pareil comme pour moi, cher Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir.

--Bonne nuit Dray

--Je t'aime mon ange. Dors bien 'Ry.

Pendant ce temps, à la cachette de Voldemort deux hommes parlaient.

--Le plan fonctionne-t-il? Demanda l'un d'eux

--Oui, ils me font confiance, Voldy. Il y a juste Potter et Malfoy qui peuvent causer problème.

--N'en soit pas si sure Dumbly, Lucius va s'occuper de Draco, il me l'a dit. Puis pour Potter ce ne sera pas difficile de l'anéantir. Dit le Lord Noir

--Ça je le sais. Une chose que je te demande, chéri, préviens-moi d'avance la prochaine fois que tu attaqueras ou que tu ferras faire une attaque par tes serviteurs. Dit le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

--D'accord, chéri, mais n'oubli pas notre plan.

--Continuer à jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin et bla, bla, bla. Je connais la chanson. Si je suis venu ici Voldy, c'était pour vraiment pour parler. Dit le directeur en l'embrassant

Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. (Bin oui ils ont fait des galipettes, mais je n'entre pas dans les détails)

Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils allèrent chacun à leur table respective. Aussitôt qu'Harry arriva à sa table, il fut bombardé de questions par Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Ron. Ils en étaient chiants avec leurs questions : « Où étais-tu hier? Pourquoi tu n'as pas rentré au dortoir? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'es certain que tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours? Tu sais que les cours sont importants, si tu veux gagner le combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui? ... » Harry commença à en avoir vraiment marre.

--Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai?Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'agis de cette façon? Il y a une chanson moldue qui résume très bien.

Laissez moi seul  
Y'a qu'les vautours qui m'veulent**  
**Laissez moi seul**  
**J'ai pas envie de personne « sauf mon Draco », pensa Harry) **  
**J'ai pas envie de causer **  
**Pas envie d'écouter**  
**J'veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont à me raconter**  
**Avez-vous compris? Je veux que vous me fichiez la PAIX BORDEL! Est-ce trop demander? Dit-il avant de sortir de la Grande-Salle en rageant.

Draco ayant suivit toute la scène de sa table, sortit à son tour de la Grande-Salle et alla rejoindre Harry à la Salle sur commande. La salle était transformée en une salle de combat. Ils y allaient souvent pour se défouler, tout en ce défiant

--Près pour un défouloir Harry?

--Certainement, Dray.

--Puis-je participer mon cher 'Ry.

--Bien oui Dray, mais fait gaffe.

Des sorts commencèrent à être lancés et les murs les absorbèrent comme à l'habitude. Des sorts qu'ils inventaient au fur et à mesure, tous aussi puissant les uns que les autres. D'une façon, ils s'amélioraient en défense, grâce aux mannequins magiques et de l'autre ils se défoulaient sans se mettre dans le trouble.

--Thunbrau! Dit Harry.

Un éclair orange sortit de sa baguette magique, se dirigea vers un des mannequins magiquement construits pour imiter les réflexes d'une vraie personne et l'emprisonna dans une cage d'éclairs. Le mannequin ne pu sortir de aucune façon.

--Belle découverte Harry! Dit le blond

--Merci beau blond. Répondit le survivant en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Moi j'fais une pause.

--Moi aussi. Dis Draco. Finite incantatem. Ajouta-t-il pour mettre fin à leurs incantations et sortilèges utilisés.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa.

--Harry, on vas-tu à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres tantôt?

--Ouais. J'ai pensé aller voir Denis, pour me faire percer la langue. Expliqua Harry.

--Cool! Pense-tu qu'il aura le temps pour moi aussi? Je sais qu'il doit être occupé, vu qu'il est renommé comme le meilleur perceur/tatoueur sorcier. Dit le blond

--J'pense bien que oui. Mais qu'est-ce que le Grand Draco Malfoy va vouloir se faire faire? Demanda le bun avec amusement.

--Un piercing à la langue et un tatouage. Répondit le blond.

--OK. On devrait peut-être y aller, ils doivent être a veille de partir.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle sur commande, passèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leur argent et leur cape. Ils se rejoignirent aux portes d'entrés, puis allèrent dans un des diligences. Rendu à Pré-au-Lard, ils se rendirent chez Denis, comme prévu. Denis est un gars de 20 ans, très joli, au teint bronzé, avec un piercing à la lèvre et un tatouage sur le bras gauche : deux tiges avec des épines, s'entrecroisant faisant le tour de son bras.

--Bonjour Denis. Dit Harry en entrant dans la boutique.

--Bonjour Harry, encore d'accord pour le piercing?

--Oui. Draco aussi voudrais ce faire percer la langue, puis se faire faire un tatou. Denis, penses-tu avoir le temps de lui faire?

--Oui, je vais avoir le temps. Répondit Denis avant de leurs expliquer les dangers et les risques qu'il peut arriver à la suit d'un piercing.

Quand ils furent certains d'en vouloir un quand même, il les emmena dans une salle derrière le magasin.

--Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher les styles de bijoux, puis je reviens. Dit Denis en sortant de la salle.

Harry s'assied sur la chaise qui ressemblait à une chaise de dentiste. Harry et Draco remarquèrent que la salle était tellement propre qu'on aurait pu manger par terre. On pouvait voir tous les engins qui servaient à stériliser les aiguilles, et autres.

--Comment as-tu connu se gars? Demanda Draco, pendant que Denis n'était pas dans la pièce.

--C'est un copain à Bill Weasley. Dray tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. Ajouta Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

--Je ne suis pas jaloux. Dis Draco dans une moue adorable.

--Tu es certain? Taquina Harry

--Bah, peut-être un peu. Répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Denis était revenu avec les différentes sortes de bijoux pour la langue. Ils décidèrent d'en choisir trois pour avoir du chois. Harry choisis un serpent qui a une pierre couleur grenat dans la gueule, une épée dorée qui brille dans le noir et un avec des piques en silicone bleu marin. Draco choisis un serpent qui à une pierre émeraude dans la gueule, une épée argentée qui brille dans le noir et un avec des piques de silicone vert forêt.

--Les serpents, ils bouge quand vous pensés ou dites la formule : serpenta grouillata. Puis pour changer la couleur de ceux qui brille dans le noir, vous n'avez qu'à dire : Métal suivit de la couleur que vous le voulez. Puis pour les arrêter il suffit de dire Finite incantatem. Expliqua Denis au deux garçons.

--Est-ce possible d'avoir un sortilège sur nos bijoux qui fasse qu'aucun poison ou mauvaise potions ne puisse nous atteindre? demanda Harry.

--Ouais, je peux faire en sorte pour qu'il y ait un genre de bouclier anti-poison. Répondis Denis en jetant le sort au six bijoux.

Quand les deux garçons furent d'accord de se le faire faire et par quels bijoux ils allaient porter en premier, Harry alla s'installer sur la chaise qui ressemble à celle d'un dentiste. Denis lui gela la langue à l'aide d'un sort. Il perça la langue de Harry avec un objet stérilisé, qui sert à percer la langue. Harry ne le sentit même pas, quand Denis fit passer le serpent dans le piercing. Ça se passa de la même façon pour Draco. Ensuite, ils allèrent pour le tatou de Draco. Draco décida de se faire tatouer un serpent enrouler autour d'une épée, autour du nombril.

--Harry, lorsque tu verras Bill, tu lui diras de venir me voir, j'ai a lui parler. Demanda Denis

-- Oui, je lui dirais. Répondit Harry après avoir payer pour son piercing et ses 3 bijoux.

--Content de t'avoir connu, Denis. Dit Draco après avoir payer lui pour son piercing, les 3 bijoux et son tatouage.

--Moi de même, Draco. Ah j'oubliais, il se peut que ton tatouage soit sensible pour quelques jours, mais ne mais pas trop de pression dessus pour les prochaines 24h.

--D'accord. Fut la réponse du blond, avant de sortir de la boutique avec Harry.

En marchant dehors, ils parlaient :

--Il a l'air sympa ce gars. Dit Draco.

--Oui il l'est et pas besoins d'avoir peur, il ne m'intéresse pas. Assura Harry en voyant la jalousie dans les yeux de Draco.

--Si tu le dis. Répondit le blond

--Il est avec Denis. Puis de toute façon pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs puis que je t'ai toi?

--C'est vrai que je suis beau, grand, intelligent ...

--Draco, n'oublie pas que je te connais bien maintenant. Dis Harry en riant.

--Oh, merde! C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Répondit le blond en envoyant son sourire d'ange le plus craquant à Harry, qui ne s'empêcha pas de l'embrasser.

--Ça fait changement avec les piercings serpents. Dit Draco en mettant fin au baiser.

--Dray, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dumbledore?

--C'est facile. C'est un vieux fou et un traître, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça 'Ry?

--Bin je peux te dire que c'est vrai. Il est un traître et de la pire manière qui soit.

--Qu'est-que tu veux dire par là 'Ry?

--Bin il couche avec Voldemort. Répondit le brun.

Quel est le fameux plan de Dumbledore et de Voldemort? Que va devenir Poudlard dans tout ce charabia? Qui seront les alliés de Harry et Draco? Des questions auxquelles vous trouverez les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Et quelle sera la réaction de Draco face à ce que vient de lui apprendre Harry? Et comment Harry fait pour le savoir? Tous ça vous le saurez dans le prochain ou les prochains chapitres.

Petites Reviews please pour me donner vos commentaires. Ils sont toujours apréciez

tous le monde


	11. Une attaque qui a encore échoué ou peutê...

Je sais que j'ai pris du temps pour mettre ce chapitre-ci en ligne. En TK voici les réponses à mes deux reviews :

Shiny-misS :Je sais, je suis dsl pour avoir fait un petit passage sur ce moment, mais c'était pour convaicre Harry qu'il ne fallait plus avoir confiance en Dumbledore. C'est vrai, c'est la chanson c'est la guerre de Anni Major Matte.

Nicolas:je peux te comprendre, la vie des fois on dirais qu'il n'y aurais po assez de 24h dans une journée. Non, je n'ai pas changé le titre, mais j'ai changé le summary. Le piercing à la langue est pour un but esthétique, mais aussi de protection contre les poisons et les philtres magiques. C'est vrai qu'un piercing à l'arcade peut être jolie, mais dans le sens de mon histoire aurait pas empêcher le poison. Pi pour le ps, ouais, tu peux facilement la première chose que Harry a fait, malgré lui, après s'être réveillé. Loll

Merci pour vos review encourageante.

Et maintenant voici le chapitre

**CHAPITRE 11: Un attaque qui a encore échoué … ou peut-être pas**

—Bin il couche avec Voldemort. Dit Harry

—Quoi! Mais comment sais-tu cela? Demanda le blond abasourdi.

—C'est à cause du liens que je t'ai parlé l'autre fois, celui qui me permet de voir ce qu'il fais au travers de mes rêves lorsqu'il à une émotion trop forte. Répondit Harry avec dégout.

—Je suis content de ne pas être à ta place mon cher. Dit moqueusement Draco.

—Ouais, mais t'es pas gentil de te moquer de moi. Répliqua Harry avec une moue adorable. Il ajouta ensuite:c'est vraiment horrible tous ce que Tu-sais-qui peux faire.

—Okay, mais comment ce fait-il que lui ne puisse pas faire la même chose avec toi?

—J'en sait rien. Peut être la même chose qui a fait qu'il n'ait pas réussit à me tuer lorsque j'étais bébé. Répondit le brun.

Les deux ados retournèrent à l'école où ils allèrent rejoindre leurs deux amis derrière le rocher près du lac.

—Salut vous deux, déjà revenus? Demanda Alexandre

—Oui, on a fait assez vite. Expliqua Harry

—Surtout après ce que Harry m'aie parler de sa vision de cette nuit. Ajouta Draco avec son sourire sarcastique.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

—J'ai eu la preuve que Dumbledore est un traître et un menteur.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Demanda Alexandre.

—Quand j'ai vus Dumbledore coucher avec Vous-savez-qui, après avoir parlé d'un plan. Je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas plaisant à voir. Répondit Harry

—Quoi? T'es certain que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve? Demanda Alex qui tout comme sa petite copine avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

—Alex, penses-tu que je pourrais faire ce genre de rêve?

—Ouais c'est vrai que c'est improbable. Répondit Alex.

—Peut-être qu'il était sous l'effet d'une potion magique ou d'un sort. Intervint Hermione.

Cette dernière qui ne réussissait pas a accepter complètement le fait que Dumbledore et Voldemort établissaient un plan dans le but d'éliminer Harry.

Lorsque toute la bande entrèrent au château pour le souper, Harry et Draco allèrent faire un arrêt à la classe de Bill Weasley.

—Bill, Denis nous a dit que dès que tu pourras, d'aller faire un tour à son magasin, il a à te parler. Dit Harry

—Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire chez Denis? Demanda le roux en souriant.

—On est allé le voir pour son job: Piercing et tatouage. Dit Harry en montrant son piercing à la langue.

—Attention Harry, il s'agrippe facilement ce serpent, surtout si ton petit copain en a un lui aussi.

—Tu en as déjà eu un? Demanda Draco

—Oui, moi et un ancien petit copain on est resté pris une fois.

—Ça devait être drôle. Dit le brun

—C'est l'infirmière qui a trouvé ça drôle. Mais ça l'a été une raison pour sortir du pire cours qu'on avait: astronomie. Masi je ne suis pas en train de vous dire de faire exprès pour que cela arrive.

—non non, on est raisonnable, on ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Répondis Draco sarcastiquement.

Harry, Draco et Bill rire de ce faux propos. Les deux adolescents n'était pas très raisonnables. Ils étaient plutôt spontanés.

Draco se réveilla en sueur et en pleure. Il venait de refaire le rêve où il était mangemort et il tuait plusieurs personnes. Il avait reçut l'ordre de faire souffrir Hermione devant Harry, pour le tuer ensuite. Dans son rêve, il exécutait les ordres sans remords, ni s'opposer au Lord Noir. Dans ce rêve il était comme son père Lucius, il servait Voldemort. Ce cauchemar le faisait souffrir.

Il sentit Harry le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

—Qui a-t-il, Dray? Demanda calmement Harry.

—Je ne serais jamais comme lui. Harry je ne veux pas devenir un bon à rien comme Lucius. Dit le blond en ce réveillant.

—Tu ne seras jamais comme ce salop, parce que toi, tu as un cœur et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne les laisserais te refaire du mal. Si tu veux demain, je vais t'apprendre comment faire pour avoir le contrôle de tes rêves.

—Merci Harry. Je sais que ça peut paraître bébé, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire jouer la musique de ton baladeur. La musique m'aide toujours à me changer les idées.

—D'accord mon cher Serpentard. Répondit le brun après avoir essuyé, de son pouce, la dernière larme tombé sur la joue pâle du blond.

Harry prit son baladeur magique et appuya sur « Play ». Une musique tranquille se fit entendre. Draco s'endormit dans les bras du brun, qui ne tarda pas, après avoir posé un léger baisé sur les lèvres de son amant, à sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

Aillant oublier de fermé le rideau, les deux jeunes hommes se firent réveiller par la lumière du soleil qui entra par la fenêtre. Les deux garçons allèrent prendre leur douche et changèrent de piercing pour l'épée. Un hibou vint leur porter une lettre destinée à Draco de la part de Dumbledore. Elle disait qu'il voulait le voir dans son bureau et qu'il devait avertir Harry Potter qu'il devait venir lui aussi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous veut?

—Dray, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais on devrait nous dépêcher. Répondit Harry en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit copain.

Ils firent pour que leur piercing soit invisible, se méfiant de ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire. Ensuite, ils partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

—Crois-tu réellement que le plan va fonctionner Dumbly?

—Est-ce que tu douterais de mes pouvoirs de persuasion? Si j'ai réussi à berner ce vieux fou, je réussirais certainement à les avoirs eux aussi, ce ne sont que des ados. Et toi Tom, est-ce que tu as bien réussi cette potion d'affaiblissement?

—Ouais, voici deux bonbons qui en ont été enduits. D'ici ce soir après le souper, nous pourrons lui faire la marque. Il sera totalement endormi.

Ton Jedusor (Voldemort) déposa les deux bonbons sur le bureau du « supposé » directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cognement à la porte les avertit que les quatre élèves étaient arrivés. Voldemort transplana à sa maison secrète. Dumbledore avait fait venir les quatre capitaines de Quidditch pour les avertirent que les matchs de Quidditch allaient être annulé pour le reste de l'année pour cause d'activité spéciales.

—Voulez-vous un bonbon? Proposa le directeur aux quatre jeunes.

Le « suposé » directeur fit attention de donner les deux bonbons empoisonné à Harry et Draco, qui prirent le bonbon qui le mangèrent en sortant du bureau.

—S'il croit pouvoir nous avoir avec un simple bonbon. Ils vont voir qu'il nous en faut plus qu'une dose de potion de quelque sorte soit-elle, pour nous faire …

Draco n'ayant reçut aucune réponse de son compagnon, se tourna vers ce dernier et le découvrit en train de s'évanouir. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du brun pour le soutenir. Il décida d'aller voir Bill qui était proche de où ils se trouvaient. Draco n'avait plus qu'à espéré que Bill n'était pas partis voir Denis. C'est le seul en qui ils avaient confiance et qui pouvait les aider. Draco connaissait beaucoup de chose à propos de la magie noire et des remèdes possibles, mais là il ne pouvais rien faire, car il ignorait quel genre de poison avait été utilisé. Draco cogna à la porte du bureau de Bill de sa main libre. Il attendit quelques secondes et personne ne vint répondre. « Mais comment ça, que le bijoux de Harry n'ait pas fait son travail? » Se demanda Draco qui commençait à angoisser. Lorsqu'il alla pour re-frapper à la porte, Bill ouvrit la porte.

—Salut Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit le professeur, en remarquant que Harry était évanoui, ayant fait sur d'avoir fermer la porte et lancé un sort de silence à la pièce.

—C'est Dumbledore qui nous a donné des bonbons. Nos piercings étaient supposé empêcher le poison, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné pour Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Expliqua Draco en plaçant Harry sur le sofa.

**Voici c'était le chapitre 11. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? Vous pouvez m'envoyer une tite review please juste à peser sur le p'tit bouton go en bas.**

**A la prochaine **

**XxXTunder AngelXxX**


	12. vient le temps du Double Duel

Réponses aux reviews :

Nicolas : Je sais je suis horrible. Lol ;P pouir le piercing à la langue, c'est que c'est moins visible qu'a l'arcade

Vert Emeraude : Voilù enfin la suite . Je sais ça m'a prit énormément de temps, mais la voila. Pour te répondre a propos de Dumbly et de Denis, je peux te dire que tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Et sur cette jolie citation, voilà le 12è chapitre de cette fic et peut-être sera-t-il le dernier chapitre a moins que vous ne vouliez que j'en fasse plus.

**Chapitre 12: Vient le temps du double duel**

Draco était assit sur le divan, la tête de Harry sur ses cuisses et il lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux. Bill venait de donner un antipoison qu'il venait tout juste de concocter. Draco avait peur que Harry ne se réveille plus. Bill se sentit déstabilisé en voyant qu'il était presque sur le bord de pleurer.

--« Tu sais, il va se réveiller c'est certain. Le pire qui peut arriver c'est qu'il soit un peu étourdi en se réveillant et qu'il ait un gros mal de tête. »

--« Merci. » Dit le blond avec un regard triste. « Ehh Bill…. »

--« Qu'y a-t-il? » Demanda le roux ayant remarqué un changement dans l'humeur du Serpentard.

--« Comment t'as appris a faire cette potion? Parce que j'en n'ai jamais entendu parler. »

--« Normal, c'est Charlie et moi qui l'avons inventé. »

--« Ok. Au juste, est-ce que tous les Weasley ont du génie comme les jumeaux ou s'ils sont juste spéciaux? Parce qu'en regardant Ron, Percy et Ginny, on pourrait croire que les jumeaux sont particuliers.»

--« Les jumeaux, Charlie et moi, nous avons eu le sens de l'humour et des blague pi les autres ont eu le mauvais caractère. »

Cette remarque fit rire Draco.

--« Ailleuhhh! Vous vous tapez du fun sans moi, c'est pas juste. » Dit Harry qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il affichait maintenant un air boudeur tout mignon.

--« Fallait bien faire passer le temps. Sinon Draco serait viré fou. » Cette réponse lui valut un regard noir de la part de Draco, ce qui fit rire Harry.

--« De quoi parliez-vous avant que je vous interrompe? »

--« On comparait la famille Weasley. » Dit le blond

--« Wow! Ça devait être passionnant. » Répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

--« Mais toi 'Ry, ça vas? Parce que tu m'as foutus la trouille. Un moment je te parlais pi la je me retourne et je t'aperçois par terre. »

--« Draco, on savait déjà à quel point tu peux être soporifique parfois. » Plaisanta Harry.

Draco afficha un air faussement vexé et Harry vint lui poser un baiser volé sur les lèvres.

--« C'est pas tout les jeunes, mais moi je dois aller préparer mes cours. Je vous laisse l'appart, mais foutez pas le bordel. » Dit le roux en fermant la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

--« Harry, va falloir se méfier. On ne sait pas avec qui il collabore. »

--« On devrait commencer à élaborer un plan parce que s'il nous voulais endormis ou j'sais pas quoi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils vont sûrement attaquer et ne voulais pas qu'on soit dans leurs pattes. »

--« Mais nous on va les prendre par surprise. Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à nous voir. »

--« C'est pratique que tu m'ait apporter ici, parce que Bill est bien équipé, donc on va pouvoir faire des recherches dans des livres… »

--« Et préparer quelques potions pour prévenir. Je suis un as dans ce domaine. Harry, est-ce que tu sais où Bill met ses livres de potion?»

--« Va voir du côté de son chaudron. Moi je vais voir sous son lit, comme je le connais, il doit y avoir caché quelques livre importants. »

Harry regarda sous le lit et ne trouva qu'un livre au titre banal: Les licorne et leurs pouvoir de guérisons. Le Gryffondor eut le réflexe d'aller le placer sur l'étagère. À ce moment, une porte apparut devant le blond qui sursauta. Harry vient le rejoindre.

--« Penses-tu qu'on devrait y aller? » Demanda le blond sceptique.

--« Je sais pas, mais j'ai envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. » Dit le brun en entraînant le blond avec lui.

Ils descendirent un escalier en colimaçon et se trouvèrent dans une salle servant, à ce qui semble, à faire des potions. Tout le matériel nécessaire est là. Une armoire remplie d'ingrédients, des étagères remplies de livre de potions…

--« Harry, ça me semble un peu trop étrange. Pourquoi Bill aurait-il besoin de son propre labo de potion s'il enseigne la DCFM? »

--« Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il fait des recherches. » Proposa le brun incertain.

Ils visitèrent un peu l'endroit. Draco cherchait quelques réponses et Harry commençait à se poser des questions à propos du rouquin.

--« Eh Harry, je pense que ton ami n'est pas dans le même camps que nous. Tu devrais venir voir. »

Harry le rejoint et Draco lui pointa une rangée d'une étagère. Elle était couverte de livres de potions et de sortilèges obscurs. Il y en avait même un à propos des Mangemort.

--« En fin de comte Harry, j'pense qu'on serait mieux de décamper avant qu'on se fasse pogner ici. »

--« Très bonne idée Draco. »

Tous les deux sortir de la cachette et allèrent pour sortir quand ils s'aperçurent que la port était verrouillé. Draco fit venir son Éclair de feu ( bin oui lui aussi en a un) et ils sortirent par la fenêtre. Ils allèrent se poser dans la forêt interdite. Ils se placèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et entrèrent chez Hagrid. Hagrid n'était pas là, fort heureusement. Harry entraîna le blond sou le lit de Hagrid.

--« Mais qu'est-ce… »

--« Shhhttt! Tu souhait qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi? » Chuchota le brun en tassant un carré de bois. « Tu me fais confiance? Alors tu dois me suivre. » Ajouta-t-il.

Draco commençait à se poser des questions à propos de son amant. _Était-ce vraiment lui? _Ne sait-on jamais. Draco pour vérifier embrassa le brun. Ouais, c'était bien SON (possessif? Non loll) Harry. Ce dernier le regardant style qu'est-ce qu'il y a et le blond répondit rien. Draco suivit Harry et il replaça le carré de bois de l'entrée de la cachette. Draco alluma sa baguette et Harry gardait sa baguette en cas de besoin. À un moment donné, Draco lâcha un petit cri.

--« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray? »

--« Une énorme araignée qui pendait du plafond. Mai où est-ce qu'elle est rendu?» Draco commença à paniquer.

--« Bouge pas. » Harry venait de voir l'araignée au pied du blond. Il lui lança un sort et elle alla faire joujou ailleurs, ce qui soulagea Draco. Le pauvre, il souffre d'arachnophobie, tout comme Ron.

--« Tu l'as eu? »Demanda le blond.

--« Oui, mais elle n'était pas si grosse que ça. Dans la forêt interdite, il y a un régiment d'araignées géantes, qui peuvent avaler un humain en moins de deux. »

--« Harry, tu sais que tu m'aides pas là. »

--« Désolé. Mais là on devrait arriver à un la bibliothèque dans pas long. »

Ils allèrent y chercher quelques livres, ils allèrent ensuite chercher le deuxième ensemble de potion à Draco, pour que ça ne paraisse pas. Cette trousse c'est juste au cas où Draco briserais quelque chose du premier, mais ça personne ne le sait. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un passage secret pour élaborer leur plan et Draco fit les potions primordiales.

--« Je n'en reviens pas. Bill être dans leur camp… »

--« Le pire, c'est que maintenant Voldemort va le savoir que son poison n'a pas fonctionné. »

--« Va vraiment falloir qu'on soit fort pour les combattre. Parce qu'on ne sait pas sur qui on peut compter. »

--« 'Ry, pas de trouble avec la force. Faut juste se trouver quelques sorts utiles qui pourraient les déstabiliser. »

--« Dray, j'espère que tu sais te servir de l'occlumancie, parce que pour gagner contre eux, faux pouvoir se bloquer l'esprit. »

--« Ouais, je sais. Je te rappelle que mon père m'a presque tout apprit en pensant que j'allais devenir comme lui. »

--« Dray, au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas, sache que je t'aime éternellement. »

--« Harry faut pas dire ça. Tu vas t'en sortir et moi aussi. On va gagner pour rester ensemble et s'aimer à jamais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec un mélange de passion et de désespoir. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient se toucher. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se rendre bien loin avant d'entendre un vacarme inhabituel dans le couloir longeant le passage secret où ils se trouvent. Ils virent Bill arriver en courant et en disant à Voldemort :

--« Ils n'y sont plus. Ils n'ont pas pu sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais d'après moi, Potter risque de se montrer dans pas longtemps.

--« T'es mieux d'avoir raison, parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir à perdre un fidèle serviteur. »

--« Maître, Potter n'est pas du genre à laisser ses amis en détresse, il apparaîtra bien vite. »

--« C'est le temps. » Dit Harry.

Ils prirent les flacons de potions qu'ils cachèrent sous leur cape. Ils tenaient fermement leur baguette et sortirent de la cachette sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils observèrent un peu la scène. Les Mangemort ravageaient tout sur leurs passages, se dirigeant vers la Grande-Salle où se trouvait tout le monde puisque c'est l'heure du souper. Draco et Harry suivirent les Mangemort à l'intérieur de la Grande-Salle. Des cris percutèrent lorsque les Mangemorts commencèrent à lancer des Doloris et des Aveda Kedavra. Les élèves paniqués, très peu de Serpentard dans cette catégorie, couraient dans tous les sens sans savoir vraiment où aller. Les deux grandes portes avaient été fermées et barricadées. Draco et Harry sortirent de sous la cape. Draco put observer Bill qui alla parler à Dumbledore. Il fit signe à Harry, qui comprit. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et partir dans la mèlé. Draco destiné à retrouver son père et Harry destiné à anéantir le Lord Noir. Harry s'avança d'une démarche pleine de confiance. Il fonçait vers son destin. Un des deux allait mourir avant l'aube et ce ne serait pas lui. Mais avant d'atteindre Voldemort, Harry se fit arrêter par quelques partisans faciles à combattre et par Bill.

--« Sale traître! Comment as-tu pus faire ça. » Dit Harry, évitant un sort de ce dernier.

--« Que veux-tu mon cher, c'est ça la vie. » Reprocha le roux en déviant un sort de Harry.

--« Faut dire que je m'en doutais un peu Bill. Une vraie mauviette. Même pas capable de penser par toi-même. Ce doit être Denis qui t'a entraîné là dedans. »

Harry évita un Aveda Kedavra et lança aussitôt un sortilège de Confusion pour ensuite jeter un sort de glousse-genou au roux, ne trouvant pas la peine de tuer ce moins que rien. Il l'envoya ensuite valdinguer dans un coin de la pièce. Denis vint alors s'interposer afin d'affaiblir le brun pour rendre la tâche plus facile pour son ô combien vénéré maître.

--« Tu viens pour venger ton petit copain… Oh que c'est mignon. » Harry se tassa de justesse pour n'être qu'éraflé par le sort tranchant que lui à lancé Denis.

--« Tu parles de Bill… Il n'a été qu'un pion et maintenant, il ne sert plus à rien. Faut dire qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide. » Dit le Mangemort avec un rire diabolique.

Le combat continu plein d'insultes.

--« Pas trop mal à la langue, a force d'être lèche cul. »

--« Toi le sang-mêlé, tu ne t'ennui pas trop de ton papa et de ta môman. De toute manière tu vas aller les rejoindre dans pas long.»

Cette remarque enragea Harry, qui envoya une décharge électrique en plein dans le cœur de son adversaire, le tuant par la même occasion. Faut dire que l'Affaire avec le poison que le bijou n'absorbait pas. Draco et lui avaient découvert après l'évènement que leur bijou n'absorbaient pas tous les poison, seulement ceux du genre philtre d'Amour. Harry avait justement eu un moment de faiblesse magique, voilà pourquoi il était tombé inconscient.

--« Voilà ce qu'il te dit le sang-mêlé, comme tu dis. Va te faire foutre avec ta saleté de frère incompétent. Aussi c'est pour me venger du poison que notre bijou n'absorbait même pas»

Cette fois, Harry était bien enrager et son niveau magique augmentait à vu d'œil. Il fit exploser, d'un mouvement de la main, les quelques mangemort qui osèrent se mettrent en travers de son chemin. (tsé comme Buffy lorsqu'elle s'en va battre le maître. Ou comme Akasha dans Queen of the Damned) Il conjura l'épée de Godric Gryffondor en sachant qu'avec seulement leur baguette il ne se serait pas passé grand-chose. En plus, cette épée à le pouvoir de repousser de puissants sorts. Ça y est, le Duel final va commencer. Harry continuait d'avancer d'un pas autoritaire, vers son objectif, Dumbledore. Ce dernier voyant que son ennemi n'avait pas été affaiblit au contraire, voulut prendre la fuite. Fred le rattrapa et Harry rejoint Fred.

--« Merci Fred, tu devrais aller protéger Bill, faut dire que je l'ai sonné.» Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête et y alla. « Aïe Tom, tu sais que ton déguisement n'était pas très réussit. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui reprit son corps de Tom Jedusor.

--« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu fais avoir alors, cher petit. »

Constatant qu'il ne pouvait rien pour l'instant contre l'arme de son adversaire de toujours, il conjura l'épée de Serpentard. Un immense duel commença. On pouvait facilement entendre le bruit métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

Un peu plus loin, Draco venait de trouver Lucius qui se battait contre George Weasley.

--« George, laisse le moi. » Dit Draco autoritaire.

--« Que c'est gentil, mon fils qui vient me donner la chance d'enfin le punir. »

--« Tu n'auras jamais cette chance sale enfoiré. »

Un doloris le percuta. Il crispa la mâchoire. Il devait résister, pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à son père de le rabaisser. Il reprit le dessus et lança un sort de son invention, l'Interceptio, un sortilège de confusion extrême, il ajouta en puissance avec un sort de désarmement qui malheureusement pour lui fut évité. Son père un peu étourdi lui lança un sort de magie noire. Draco avait justement apprit le sort pour contrer ce sort.

--« Mais comment tu sais ça? »

--« Au contraire de vous Lucius, je sais comment penser par moi-même, donc j'apprends. »

Draco contourna un Deversio et enchaîna avec un sort de déstabilisation.

--« Vous savez père, vous ne m'avez guère apprit le quart de ce que je sais. » Cracha Draco à son père qi était tombé par terre. Lorsque Draco alla pour lancer le sort final, cinq ou six mangemort vinrent le repousser pour que Lucius puisse se relever. Ce dernier alla rejoindre Tom. Draco lança une de ses potions aux disciples de Voldemort et s'en alla rejoindre Harry.

Voldemort perdait de ses pouvoirs. Harry lui lança un sort Tompe-L'œil. Tom s'attaqua alors à Lucius croyant que c'était Harry. Draco jeta le sort de fatigue suprême et suivit de l'Aveda Kedavra.

--« Vas pourrir en enfer sale enculer de merde. »

Il restait maintenant Tom Jedusor qui retrouvait sa lucidité, mais en grande partie épuisé. Harry, moyennement fatigué, mais physiquement blessé à divers endroit, lui lança une potion de poison d'ivresse. Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et le Gryffondor formula le sort ultime, l'Aveda Kedavra. Il n'y eut pas d'éclair vert comme supposé. Il y eut des flammèches dorés et rouges. Qui se transformèrent ensuite en une brume orange qui envahit tout la salle et Voldemort tomba sur le sol. La guerre prit fin. Harry et Draco s'effondrèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, deux jours plus tard à l'infirmerie.

--« On est ici depuis combien de temps? » Paniqua le brun.

--« Deux jours. » répondit Hermione

--« Mais il faut trouver Dumbledore… » Dit Harry affolé.

Je suis encore désolé pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris. Faut dire que j'ai eut quelques problèmes et ensuite, il m'a fallut tout relire et l'inspiration n'était pas toujours en service au bon moment. J'espère que vous aurez aimé et laissez moi une tite review et je vous promet de faire vite cette fois. Et pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire Nouvelle Vie, juste une petite annonce pour dire que je m'y remets donc.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère.

**XxXTunder AngelXxX**


End file.
